The Sounds of Solitude
by GalaMD
Summary: Hay sonidos que cautivan, que nos conmueven o nos insuflan de animo... Otros, en cambio, arañan el alma hasta el delirio. Spoilers: No Reason. AU: Meaning basado en los spoilers de la promo difundida en el Fox Fall Preview
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ Mío, mío y mío. Y saco una pasta gansa entre el merchandising, los dvds y los derechos de autor. Jur. Y sobornaré a toda la Academia para que mis chicos se lleven todos los Emmys a los que están nominados. ¡Se hará justicia, queridos fans! Y en la próxima temporada, Huddy-love para todos, Wilson saldrá del armario, Foreman y Chase formalizarán su relación, y Cameron se meterá a monja misionera. Nah…xD Más quisiera… Excepto el rollo Huddy: tengo fe de que ocurrirá "algo"próximamente.

_Spoilers: _Durante _Sin Razón_ (2x24).

_Pairing:_ Huddy (House/Cuddy)

_Categoría:_ Angst, Algo de thriller psicológico xD Ufs, en realidad no sabría cómo definir el género xD pero he intentado que se aproximara a la atmósfera del capítulo. Y los que lo hemos visto sabemos ya lo "delirante" y surrealista que era per se xD.

_Avisos:_ Aviso que es bastante "creepy" y quizás un poco desestructurado…o al menos esa es la sensación que me da a mí al releerlo :S Para colmo, los personajes pueden parecer OOC. Pero TODO tiene una explicación ;) Incluso lo absurdo… Oh. Y ha sido escrito a modo de espejo; ya se darán cuenta en qué sentido, pero basta decir que son básicamente dos POVs en el mismo contexto temporal ;)

_Dedicatoria_: Sé que es poco respetuoso haber escrito un fic tan de repente y sin previo aviso cuando los tengo penando por una actualización de TSB. Prometo que también estoy trabajando en ello, pero antes de concluir el capítulo 9 de mi otro fic, necesitaba sacar esto de mi sistema, porque sé de sobra que como no lo haga…las malditas ideas que zumban en mi cabeza no me dejarán concentrarme lo suficiente para escribir la escena crucial de TSB. Y es que llevan haciéndolo desde que viera No Reason dos noches antes de mi salida de vacaciones… suspiro Así que apelo a su eterna comprensión e infinita paciencia en nombre de mi debilidad y cruzo los dedos para que los que lean esta pequeña pieza no sientan el incontrolable impulso de lanzarse por una ventana.

_**

* * *

**__**ECOS**_

Las suelas de sus zapatillas deportivas hacían un sonido desagradable contra el suelo aséptico, pulido y encerado del pasillo. Se preguntó por qué nadie había muerto aún por romperse la crisma al escurrirse sobre aquella patena deslizante.

Hasta entonces no había reparado en aquel ruido probablemente porque su atención quedaba absorbida por el familiar "toc", seco y amaderado, que precedía normalmente a sus pasos. Como la pata de palo del temido Long John Silver, su fiel bastón causaba múltiples reacciones en quienes se cruzaban en su camino. Infundía lástima en los idiotas que no conocían aún lo afilado de su lengua y lo retorcido de sus métodos, y un respeto que rayaba en el pavor en quienes sí tenían la desgracia de conocerle personalmente.

Era una mezcla extraña entre el "chof" que solían hacer sus saltos sobre los charcos que se formaban en el pavimento de la base de Fort Knox cuando era niño y el "lub-DUB" que su oído adiestrado supo reconocer como el inconfundible murmullo detectable con cada latido en la auscultación de un corazón sano. O igual esto último no era más que el palpitar de sus sienes ante la creciente jaqueca que nublaba su juicio.

Y es que ya no existía dolor. Sólo el de los puntos que el manazas de Gillis había utilizado para sellar las heridas de bala que ahora adornaban su abdomen y cuello. Su padre estaría orgulloso por una vez en su vida. Ahora casi podía equipararse a un héroe de guerra, y sin haber tenido que pasar por el horror incivilizado de Vietnam o El Golfo.

La cuestión era que ya no sentía la abrasadora y constante punzada atravesándole el muslo de lado a lado, y la funcionalidad de su pierna parecía muy recuperada, casi por obra de un milagro. Del milagro de la ciencia. Y él creía en la ciencia, pero no en los milagros. Paradójico…

Y a pesar de moverse como flotando en un sueño imposible, de agradecer en lo más hondo de su ser aquel respiro de un dolor que no le había dado tregua en seis años… no encontraba en su pecho o en su razón ninguna disculpa para Ella. Ningún beneficio era ventaja suficiente para superar las posibles complicaciones, los potenciales efectos secundarios de aquel tratamiento experimental. Y una parte de él buscaba incansable una justificación (¡una sola!) para perdonar a Cuddy por haberle traicionado. Otra vez. Después de haber guardado con celo su más recóndito secreto, ocultando el chisme incluso de Wilson. No había ninguna explicación válida para aquella decisión que había vuelto a tomar a sus espaldas. Esta vez al menos tenía la "disculpa" de que ni siquiera había habido tiempo de pedir su consentimiento antes de actuar, pero eso no endulzaba el amargor de la bilis en su garganta. No había excusa, ni perdón para haber puesto en peligro la integridad de su cerebro, los circuitos de interconexiones neuronales que constituían el prodigio de su mente. Su ingenio. Su medio de vida. Su valía…

Y ese maldito sonido (no el de sus zapatillas, el otro…) retumbaba como un eco cavernoso en el interior de su cabeza. Como el maullido desangelado de un gato callejero que no ha hallado ni una mísera raspa de pescado para alimentarse en varios días. El sonido era captado por el pabellón de su oreja y amplificado hasta un nivel casi estridente, haciéndole apretar la mandíbula. Trató de eludirlo. Inspiró hondamente y expulsó el aire, mientras seguía avanzando…buscando la fuente del sonido.

Silencio/No-toc. Chof-lub-DUB. Silencio/ No-toc.

Iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Reprimió un escalofrío y procuró seguir caminando en línea recta, sin titubear y arrastrando el gotero con él. Siguiendo el otro sonido que ni siquiera aquella horripilante cacofonía de sus Nike conseguía ahogar.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo poco que le incomodaba el estar paseándose por todo el hospital tan sólo con aquella fina bata, que bien podía haber sido de papel vegetal por lo poco que escondía. Pero tampoco es que tuviera demasiado público…

Frunció el ceño. No había pacientes en la sala de espera. Ni enfermera en el mostrador. Ni celadores empujando camillas por el pasillo. Todo silencio sepulcral, salvo el cada vez más alto (¿o próximo?) lamento. Se asomó a su despacho: Toto, el hombre de hojalata y Dorothy debían estar haciéndole aún pruebas a Harpo. Levantó el precinto policial para poder pasar. Todo seguía igual. Bueno…no todo. Más limpio. Todo desprendía un profundo hedor a lejía que le provocaba náuseas. La pizarra blanca…estaba en blanco. La moqueta impoluta, solo en un punto estratégico, situado bajo la pizarra, parecía teñida de escarlata. Se preguntó si se habría secado ya o si al tacto sus dedos se empaparían de la tibia humedad de su propia sangre. ¿Tendría Cuddy que remodelar su despacho para retirar el estropicio¿Podría exigirle, aprovechándose de sus remordimientos, a modo de chantaje más que merecido, una tele con pantalla de plasma por fin¿O el Home-cinema, ya que estaban? Igual aprendía a cogerle gusto a ver "L" con sonido dolby-surround…

"_Der Vogelfanger Bin Ich Ja!"._

Aquello no podía ser real. Gruñó tan pronto como la insulsa melodía comenzó a ser vomitada súbitamente por la megafonía del hospital. Tan… repugnantemente vivaracha y cansina que sólo pudo ser compuesta por un colgado como Mozart en pleno furor de una bacanal. La gran incógnita de la historia de la música (si no de la Humanidad) no eran las causas de la muerte del compositor, sino cómo fue que ninguno de sus coetáneos se dejó llevar por la irrefrenable necesidad de meterle al compositor la famosa flauta allí donde nunca brillaba el sol. Desde luego… si el tío en coma no despertaba de esa…nada más que para suplicar al Altísimo que dejara de torturarle…nada lo haría. Se tapó los oídos ahuecando las manos. En la limitada insonoridad que aquella táctica le permitía, _La Flauta Mágica_ se convertía en un bajo continuo, más tolerable, como el ruido de su propia respiración o el del ascenso-descenso de su laringe al deglutir saliva. O el siniestro e incansable lloriqueo. Tenía que salir de allí. De repente, estudiar una mancha en el suelo que pudo haber sido su lecho de muerte no resultaba tan atractivo. Aquello tendrían que quitarlo… ¿no?

Regresó al pasillo, decidido a enfrentarse a Cuddy. ¿Cómo pretendían que sus pequeños se sintieran seguros en aquel ambiente laboral tan hostil¿Lleno de…tanta "gente mala" y recuerdos aún peores?

Aligeró el pasó. Y corrió, su ventilación, ritmo cardíaco in crescendo, acompasados con el timbre de aquel agonizante chillido.

Llegó al despacho de Cuddy en un tiempo récord, aunque a él le pareció haberse movido a cámara lenta y haber tardado una eternidad en hacerlo. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero las persianas no estaban bajadas. Tenía el sol de la tarde de frente, deslumbrándole (encima de cojo y alucinado…ciego), pero distinguió la figura de su colega, jefa y amiga recortada contra la luz anaranjada, de espaldas a él. Tocó con los nudillos suavemente sobre el cristal. Estaba helado. O igual es que él tenía fiebre. Malo…malo.

–"_Cuddy…abre la puerta"_, gritó. La mujer no pareció ni inmutarse. Parecía absorta en papeleo…no…¿una cesta? Dudaba que el sonido de su voz no pudiera llegar hasta ella a través del cristal. No era tan grueso. ¿Lo ignoraba deliberadamente¿Seguía molesta con él por su arrebato anterior¿O la culpabilidad la había idiotizado hasta el punto de creer que podía hacerle olvidar todo con una de esas sonrisas zalameras, una panorámica de su escote y una cestita con fruta y un letrerito que ponía "mejórate pronto"¡Estaba en su derecho¡Era su cuerpo de lo que estaban hablando, por el amor de Dios, de su coco, de su puñetera vida! Ella no era nadie…

Nadie…

Pegó la oreja al cristal. Quería saber si lloraba, si reía, si murmuraba (como tantas otras veces) por lo bajo maldiciones a su nombre, creyendo que no la escuchaba.

Entonces…sin necesidad de vociferar un minuto más, ella se volvió. Y el lastímero quejido cesó casi al mismo tiempo. Notó un enorme alivio… ¿pero entonces…¿Todo el tiempo…? Entrecerró los ojos. Era imposible resolver las facciones de Cuddy, la expresión de su rostro, pero se acercaba hasta donde él estaba. Por fin le abriría la puerta y tendrían su discusión pendiente.

No lo hizo. Tenía las manos ocupadas.

Llevaba algo cogido en brazos, con firmeza y…mimo. Delicadeza en sus gestos, con la gracia de siempre en su andar.

Aquello era tan absurdo que…TENÍA que ser una maldita alucinación de su mente febril. Juegos auditivos e ilusiones ópticas inducidos por la Ketamina. Delicioso. Oh…Cuddy iba a disfrutar de lo lindo cuando supiera lo que su estúpido experimento le había hecho a las neuronas de su mejor médico.

Cuando estuvo a apenas unos centímetros del cristal, y el vaho de su respiración sobre él parecía fundirse con el de ella, al otro lado... Lisa Cuddy alzó por fin la mirada de lo que llevaba entre los brazos y la posó directamente en la suya.

Sus ojos grises estaban empañados por una tristeza demoledora, perturbadora, desolada. No había lágrimas agolpándose en ellos, ni lucían enrojecidos por el llanto, pero correspondían a su consternación con una expresión de indescriptible . El hecho de que estuvieran tan secos, les hacía parecer mate, sin vida. Sin alma.

Blues

Algo en su interior se retorció, pugnando por ser liberado de sus ataduras. Extendió la mano, palma abierta, sobre el cristal. Quería acercarse a ella. Necesitaba comprobar que todo iba bien. Tenía saber lo que ocurría. Lo que les ocurría a ambos.

Ella apoyó su mano sobre el reflejo de la de él. Asintió con la cabeza. Y sonrió. Sin alegría. Cargada de impotencia…conformismo…resignación. Un fugaz alzamiento de la comisura de sus labios, como un inquietante amago de sonrisa. Como si hubiera un secreto a voces que todo el mundo conocía menos él detrás de todo aquel surrealismo.

Y entonces lo mostró.

Debajo de la mantita (porque era una mantita…hipoalergénica, de un blanco impoluto, con ositos bordados, lacitos y demás pijadas), descubrió la cabeza de un neo-nato.

O no supo decir si de un no-nato.

No parecía real. Racionaliza. Racionaliza, House.

De plástico…como el horrendo muñeco que Wilson había comprado a una de sus sobrinas por su último cumpleaños. Pálido y frágil, no sonrosado y saludable, pero demasiado hermoso para haber sido fabricado en Taiwán. Parecía tan real… El tamaño justo. El aspecto logrado. Una pelusilla lanuda y oscura cubría su cabecita. La piel tersa, seguro que suave (Cuddy se deleitaba acariciando tiernamente sus mejillas apagadas), y las pequeñas manos cerradas en puños, como desgañitándose en el llanto, luchando por sobrevivir.

Y esos ojos…

Grandes, despiertos, curiosos, expectantes, tan brillantemente azules como el cielo de verano bajo el que le encantaba echarse la siesta tirado en el césped el día que acababan las clases en Michigan.

Los dedos de Cuddy seguían dibujando casi con auténtica veneración los contornos de su rostro con una dulzura tal que echaba por tierra su imagen de despiadada ejecutiva. Mas de repente la primorosa y sutil danza se tornó más frenética. Temblorosa y enérgica.

Apretó la mano contra la carita plácida de la criatura, como para acariciarlo, pero ejerciendo demasiada presión en el roce. Aquel muñeco de porcelana no se quejaba ante el brusco maltrato, ni por las atenciones molestas y rudas por parte de unos dedos que hasta ese momento sólo le habían adormecido con mudas pero tiernas muestras de afecto.

Twist & Shout

Y Cuddy seguía apretando. Daba al niño una bendición macabra, tapándole la nariz y la boca con aquella mano manicurada. Siempre firme, entonces maternal y ahora enajenada. La sensación de déjà vu le mareó, haciéndole aferrarse al gotero como un náufrago a la deriva abrazado a los restos de su embarcación.

Se quebraría. Se ahogaría. Le mataría.

Gritó su nombre con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron.

Golpeó el cristal con insistencia, tratando de recuperarla, de que repara en él de nuevo. Hacerla entrar en razón, sacarla de su trance. Tenía que despertar (no había duda ya de que debía estar alucinando), volver a la realidad…mientras quedara esperanza. Aún no era tarde. No… Tenía que detenerla, salvar a aquel bebé en cuya mirada eternamente azul habría querido ahogarse.

Jazz

Lágrimas agrias se escapan furtivamente por la comisura de sus ojos grises. Puedes parar, Cuddy, tienes que parar.

Debía salvarla del crimen que nunca se perdonaría. La demandarían. Perdería su licencia. Perdería todo por lo que había luchado en su vida. Habría acabado con la vida de un niño inocente…

Para. Para…

¿Dónde demonios está la madre!

Rock

– "_Cuddy…Lisa. Escúchame atentamente"_, moduló su tono para parecer férreo, bajo control, pero apenas salió en un hilo de voz.

Se había vuelto loca. Cuddy, el epítome de la cordura, de la lógica, de la ortodoxia médica…¿deliraba también¿Por qué estaba alucinando con una Cuddy poseída por sus propios delirios? No tenía sentido…Absurdo…

– "_Este niño…no puede ser tuyo"_, le espetó tajante, con los nudillos irritados y doloridos de tanto aporrear la luna de cristal que les separaba.

¿Por qué el cristal parecía acero de repente!

Heavy

– "_Lo sé…", _musitó ella en un trémulo susurro.

Exhaló un hondo suspiro. Al menos ya reaccionaba. Daba respuestas coherentes, lo que implicaba que le comprendía… y que podía conectar con ella.

– "_Bien. Cuddy…no tienes hijos. Quieres tenerlos. Por eso estás siguiendo ese tratamiento erótico-festivo de fertilidad…"_.

Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado. No retiró la mano de la cara del niño en ningún momento.

Y sus ojos seguían muy abiertos, fijos en los suyos, tan azules… como el tono que iba adquiriendo aquella piel delicada con cada segundo que pasaba. Con cada instante en que sus pulmones no recibían el aire necesario para oxigenar su sangre, y el dióxido de carbono se acumulaba en sus tejidos.

–"…_Estás esperando al hombre ideal, al…al hombre de tu vida, Cuddy. Alguien en quien confiar, por el que sientas aprecio. Alguien que sea un buen Padre de tu futuro retoño, del monstruito que aterrorizará este hospital y lo regirá con mano de hierro, como su mamá, para hacer mi existencia imposible hasta el día de mi muerte". _Eso pareció conmoverla, pues sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa inexpresiva. _"En algún momento aparecerá ese alguien que lleve a Cuddy Junior al ballet o a los partidos de los Jersey Devils… Pero hasta entonces no habrá Cuddy Jr. Ése no es tu hijo, Lisa. Tienes que dejarle marchar."_

Ella parpadeó, como si no comprendiera sus últimas palabras. Ladeó la cabeza y miró con profundo amor a la criatura que acunaba en su abrazo fatal.

Y justo entonces, cada fibra de su ser vibró en la misma frecuencia que ella ante la escena que presenciaba con impotencia. Olvidó la incomprensible y peligrosa violencia del gesto y la agonía del niño. El arrullo de Brahms y la belleza etérea y blanca como las magnolias de las Madonnas renacentistas fundidos en un cuadro vivo que robaba el aliento. Perfecto. Natural. Se sintió un intruso. Avergonzado, no sólo por invadir la intimidad de aquella unión, sino por la parte de él que nunca se había planteado antes la paternidad como una experiencia enriquecedora, como un hermoso compromiso. Antes de ese momento, ser padre no había sido más que una repercusión negativa y evitable del sexo. Un factor médico relevante pero relativo y estadísticamente comprobado, una carga económica, un lastre emocional que generalmente sólo arruinaba la relación entre los progenitores, casi tanto como los y las amantes… Un talón de Aquiles. Y, sin embargo, en el preciso instante en que vio más allá de sus prejuicios… deseó proteger aquella estampa…quiso tenerla para sí…guardarla en una caja fuerte bajo siete candados y colocarla en una vitrina en lo más profundo de su memoria, como un tesoro, para rescatar la imagen y revivirla una y otra vez.

La penetrante y vidriosa mirada de su jefa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. ¿O fue su sonrisa postiza?

Soul

– "Tendría…tendría tus ojos", escuchó decir a Cuddy (¿era Cuddy realmente?) con la voz quebrada, no en arrepentimiento…sino… como la persona que ha perdido la fe en su Dios, la razón y las ganas de vivir tras ver perecer a toda su familia en un trágico accidente.

– "¿Tendría? Cuddy…de **quién** es esta criatura?".

– "¿Es?".

Le miró con extrañeza, como si no le conociera desde hacía casi veinte años. Y dejó caer el pequeño paquete embozado.

Ahogó un grito. Se hincó de rodillas casi al tiempo que el montón de mantitas tocó el suelo. Pero sólo había eso…tela. Ni sangre, ni blanca carne maltrecha, ni porcelana, ni plástico. Ni ojos cerúleos en los que ver su propia mirada reflejada.

Réquiem

_**SONIDOS**_

El silencio sepulcral de la habitación sólo era interrumpido por los continuos pitidos y los beeps intermitentes de toda la batería de aparatos (electroencefalograma, electrocardiograma, respirador…) que rodeaban la durmiente figura del Doctor Gregory House. Los electrodos y sondas parecían una maraña de serpientes que se enroscaban en torno a su cuerpo hibernante, aprisionándolo. Se le encogió el corazón. Era una visión traumática, antinatural, pero sabía de sobra que era necesario para vigilar sus constantes vitales en todo momento. No quería que se les pudiera escapar ni la más mínima anomalía, con el fin de poder corregirla a tiempo.

Ella no había estado presente en el momento del tiroteo, pero sí le había llegado el eco de las dos salvas fatales, y de los gritos de alarma mientras trabajaba en su despacho. Percibió el revuelo desde la urna de cristal que constituía su refugio. Y no sabía si alegrarse o no de haber estado lejos en ese momento porque su máscara de profesionalidad se hubiera desprendido como lo hacía ahora, en la intimidad de aquella habitación privada de su hospital.

Su médico, en su hospital, durante su turno y por negligencia de sus guardias. Delante de sus empleados… Aquel psicópata no había disparado una vez sino dos, con tres testigos impotentes y un oncólogo petrificado en el despacho adyacente, hasta que pudo ser reducido por los seguritas.

No obstante, ese escenario no fue recreado en su mente hasta horas después con los distintos puntos de vista de los implicados. Realmente no supo de quién se trataba el herido hasta que sus teléfonos empezaron a reclamarla y el escueto mensaje de la Dra. Cameron hizo pitar su busca insistentemente.

Se le cortó la respiración. Su corazón se desbocó al leer aquellas frases concisas pero que no dejaban cabida a la parsimonia o a la duda: "House. 2 balazos. Cirugía. Pide ketamina". En el trayecto al ala de Cirugía, que le pareció un interminable Vía Crucis, sólo se repetía, como un mantra, que tenía que vivir. Oró plegarias que creía olvidadas para siempre, los rezos que de niña había aprendido en casa y había cantado con entusiasmo en la sinagoga, y que aún hoy acudían a ella en uno de los momentos más oscuros y tensos de su vida para acompañarla en su desgracia, para recordarle que no estaba tan desamparada, que Yahvé, si existía, seguía con ella.

Todos esos acontecimientos que siguieron al tiroteo se proyectaba en su mente como una vieja película, como una ensoñación que una tercera persona le hubiera contado años atrás. Al más puro estilo de los zombies de las películas de la Hammer, recordó haber telefoneado a la policía, haber contenido a la prensa para evitar que la noticia se filtrara y cundiera el pánico entre el resto de sus pacientes y sus familiares. Había dado las órdenes pertinentes a los de seguridad y dejado un mensaje informativo pero tranquilizador en el contestador de los House. Todo ello por el móvil, mientras se dirigía al quirófano preparado para enmendar a su Jefe de Diagnósticos.

Al final, las heridas de bala no habían afectado ningún órgano vital de forma que sus cirujanos no pudieran reparar el estropicio y parecían sanar a un ritmo normal. Sin complicaciones. El afortunado bastardo tenía más vidas que un gato… Gracias al Cielo. Y a Gillis. Era un buen cirujano, de los mejores. Joven y diestro, un artesano en su especialidad. Trabajaba fino, así que apenas le quedarían cicatrices de guerra a House. Unas para su colección personal, pensó amargamente.

Resuelto el problema de urgencia, que eran las lesiones causadas por los disparos, todos habían podio exhalar la inspiración que habían contenido desde que un House semiinconsciente entrara desangrándose por las puertas del quirófano. Ahora bien, tres días más tarde, el paciente permanecía aún en el coma disociativo en el que le había sumido la ketamina. Aún no había despertado, y Lisa Cuddy, ejecutora del último deseo de un hombre al borde de la muerte, se impacientaba. Por saber si debía ir haciendo colocar el letrero de "verdugo" bajo la placa con su nombre en la puerta de su despacho. Wilson no hacía más que apaciguarla con alentadores y amables comentarios sobre que su mejor amigo siempre había sido un maldito lirón. Que ahora que le concedían la oportunidad de hacer su santa voluntad, no iba a desaprovechar el sabático.

Pero no lograba consolarla.

Y es que dudaba del tratamiento. Le había costado amenazar a Romano, el anestesista, con la suspensión si se atrevía a desacatar su orden expresa y los deseos del paciente, que había dado su consentimiento informado. Mentira. Pero nadie podía haber negado que House tenía las ideas muy claras respecto a lo que deseaba… y a ella poco le importaba ya jugarse su carrera. Se había mostrado inflexible, tiránica, ostentando por primera vez en los cuatro años que llevaba dirigiendo el hospital, todo el poder y la autoridad de que disponía. Enfrentándose al especialista, pasando por encima de él y de su opinión profesional. Pero es que esta vez no contradecirla los deseos de House. Había vuelto a confiar en ella. Le había dado una segunda oportunidad para resarcir su pecado. Hubiera sido una estúpida, una ingrata, de haberla desaprovechado. Pero eso no quitaba que sintiera aprensión por lo que pudiera hacerle física y psicológicamente aquel tratamiento, que aún ni siquiera había sido aprobado por los consejos en Estados Unidos. House no era un iluso, pero temía por él, tanto si aquello funcionaba como si no…por las falsas esperanzas que podía haberse creado.

Hubiese querido zarandearle, urgirle a que se reincorporara al mundo de los conscientes, que volviera a hacerle la vida imposible. A obligarla a enfrentarse a la avalancha diaria de quejas de pacientes y del personal sobre su conducta. Se contuvo de hacer nada. Ya estaba transgrediendo suficientes normas al implicarse tanto en un caso (era su médico; no podía ser "amiga" al mismo tiempo) y al acercarse tanto a él en particular. Sabía de sobra que cualquier tipo de interacción sensitiva con él en aquellas circunstancias podía disparar sueños alucinógenos con suma facilidad. Y a saber qué daños había sufrido ya su sistema nervioso central sin necesidad de agravarlos…

Arrimó una silla junto a la cama y tomó asiento, abandonando toda gracia de movimientos. Estaba extenuada. Llevaba casi 48 horas al pie del cañón, salvo el instante en que salió para recoger mudas de ropa en su casa y el par de escapadas a por los cafés con que se había logrado mantener despierta todo ese tiempo. No estaba de guardia esa noche, pero había decidido ayudar con la ronda, ante la mirada especulativa de los residentes. Había decidido aprovechar que le tocaba hacerle el chequeo rutinario y comprobar que todo seguía en orden, para darse ese segundo de respiro. De todos modos…necesitaba hablar con alguien. Con él.

–"_Hola, House"_, saludó afectuosamente_. "Soy yo…otra vez. Te tengo a mi merced, para evaluarte. Pero no te preocupes, que no me aprovecharé de tu tullido cuerpo nunca más. Si te portas bien…". _Se sentía ridícula. Era consciente de que, de haber estado despierto y alerta, House estaría mofándose de ella hasta que se jubilaran. Pero le daba exactamente lo mismo cuánto censurara sus métodos. Aunque ella era también bastante escéptica en cuanto a la costumbre de hablar a los comatosos, no negaba rotundamente ninguna posibilidad del espectro. Y más si había ciertos estudios que demostraban lo positivo de esas conversaciones para los pacientes. Era el hilo que les ataba a la realidad, a sus seres queridos. Pero estaba convencida de que el beneficio era bidireccional y mucho mayor para los familiares y amigos que soltaban esos soliloquios hamletianos junto al lecho del paciente. Un desahogo, un último resquicio de esperanza. No obstante, la incertidumbre sobre los factores adversos de combinar aquel tratamiento experimental tan novedoso y tan poco ortodoxo como el propio House con esas conversaciones era demasiado poderosa. No deseaba tentar la suerte ni arriesgarse a exponerlo a peligros neurológicos innecesarios.

No le extrañó que House hubiera solicitado expresamente la ketamina con tanta urgencia; era un hombre inteligente y temerario que iba tres pasos por delante de los demás. Sabía que tendrían que dormirlo durante la cirugía, y no le importaba hacer de cobaya de su propio experimento. No era la primera vez ni la última que lo haría. ¿O es que su desesperación llegaba hasta el punto de preferir quedar hecho un vegetal…o la muerte, a seguir padeciendo aquel sufrimiento?

Tan pronto como House estuvo estable y Gillis dio el visto bueno para pasarle el caso, hizo que fuera instalado en una habitación individual. Poco más podía hacer ella por él, salvo esperar…e investigar. Se enclaustró en su despacho y navegó por Pubmed, imprimiendo todo el material disponible sobre el tratamiento, los efectos adversos, los ensayos clínicos. Los Resultados. La mayoría estaba en alemán, pero tenía que traducirlos personalmente, aunque con ello tardara mucho más tiempo que con los traductores que se ofrecían online. Necesitaba precisión, dominar cada término, estudiar cada trabajo de investigación a fondo. Tenía que estar preparada. Tanto como House cuando tomó su decisión. Encargó a su secretario sacar de la biblioteca universitaria del hospital varios diccionarios. Todos estaban fuera. El propio House los había retenido en su poder desde hacía meses, para suplicio de la bibliotecaria. Cuando empezaba a desfallecer y a desesperarse por haber cogido francés en el instituto y porque su nivel de Dutch sólo alcanzara el "jar" y el "nein"… la Dra. Allison Cameron apareció con media biblioteca de diccionarios inglés-alemán junto a una pila de anotaciones y apuntes en la letra apenas legible de su jefe. Habían "aparecido" en los cajones del escritorio de su jefe y "creía que podían serle de utilidad". No hizo preguntas. Sólo le deseó suerte y se retiró sin más. Nunca había admirado tanto a la joven inmunóloga como en aquel momento.

Retornó su atención al hombre que yacía ante ella para comprobar la reactividad de sus pupilas, sus reflejos y el tono muscular. Lucía el semblante pálido, ojeroso y especialmente demacrado. ¿Cómo es que no habían reparado en su extremada delgadez? Suspiró.

– "_Supongo que querrás enterarte de los últimos chismes, ya que has estado ausente estos últimos días. Pues bien, Gillis parece estar haciendo las maletas rumbo a Jamaica, por temor a que cuando despiertes decidas torturarlo por el mediocre abuso al que te sometieron sus "pezuñas". A tu último paciente le dieron el alta tus chicos ayer por la tarde, después de devanerse los sesos por descubrir el misterio. Han trabajado bien, muy bien de hecho. Estarías orgulloso, sobre todo porque han resuelto su primer caso prácticamente sin contar con tu brillante poder de deducción… Oh, y la Dra. Cameron te envía saludos; sé que no es santa de tu devoción, pero…se ocupó de que tu mensaje me llegara alto y claro. Y de que lo llevara a cabo. Incluso cuando no entendía los porqués o para qué… no dudó de ti, ni de tu juicio, a pesar del balazo, de que, como lógicamente pensaron Foreman y Chase, pudieras estar bajo los efectos del shock hipovolémico cuando pronunciaste tu petición. Simplemente me instó a hacerlo. Aunque, para ser fiel a la verdad, tampoco tuvo que darme demasiado la lata para que acatara la orden del Comandante House"_. Hizo una pausa. _"Pero los tres están bien, sobrellevándolo. Se turnan para visitarte, y Wilson parece tu otra sombra. Deberías verle… no ha podido sacarse aún el miedo del cuerpo". Tragó saliva. "Nunca le había visto tan…asustado. Ni siquiera cuando Vogler intentó darnos a todos la patada en el culo. Creyó que te perdería. Para siempre. Como todos, supongo… Y decía que le debías dinero…_

_Es curioso. No te esfuerzas en aparentar ser agradable, caes mal a todo el que conoces y en teoría eso debería habernos hecho planear una fiesta mariachi por todo lo alto con burritos, nachos y mojitos para celebrar que no tendríamos que aguantar más tus impertinencias…_

_Y en realidad nos tienes a todos en vilo". _

Mientras repasaba el ECG de las últimas seis horas, siguió hablando en un murmullo, una octava más baja que su tono anterior. _"Oh, y creo que te alegrará saber que he abandonado el tratamiento de fertilidad. Tres días sin inyecciones, así que oficialmente ya no soy una máquina de ovular"._ Alzó levemente la mirada. Hasta en el denso y pesado sueño de la ketamina persistía el ceño fruncido y la tensión en sus rasgos. ¿Soñaba¿Podría escucharla? _"No te culpo¿eh? A fin de cuentas podía haber recurrido a cualquier enfermero guapetón que me debiera turnos, o al propio Wilson. Creo que el pobre se quedó bastante a cuadros con lo infructuoso de nuestra repentina cita…". _Dejó a un lado el papel milimetrado con las curvas que marcaban el patrón eléctrico de la bomba cardíaca. Sintió cierto respeto: eso era lo más cerca que podía nadie estar nadie del corazón del enigmático Doctor. _"Fue decisión mía. Me hiciste pensar…Tu consejo me hizo darme cuenta de que lo que yo quería y necesitaba eran la misma cosa, pero no la que yo había creído hasta entonces. Tras…tras lo ocurrido al Doctor Foreman, la idea de la soledad me obsesionaba. Ya llevaba tiempo pensando en tener un hijo, pero lo había ido aplazando. Supongo que el ver lo cerca que está cualquiera de nosotros de la muerte, me hizo recapacitar. Me confirmó que, aunque tengamos a la ciencia de nuestro lado…no somos infalibles. Ni invencibles…_

_Esto es sólo una prueba más, House, de que hasta tú eres vulnerable. _

_Aquella noche en tu despacho…cuando fui, bueno, no a darte las gracias… ¿Lo recuerdas? Seguro que sí, no olvidarías un momento en que mi guardia estuviera tan baja. Pero me extrañó que no me presionaras para sonsacarme la verdad y satisfacer tu inagotable curiosidad. Me extrañó porque te lo hubiera confesado sin miramientos…porque ya entonces tenía decidido abandonar. Especialmente después de haber conocido a aquel esperpento pelirrojo"_, se ruborizó, recordando su propia estupidez. _"Te aseguro que se le hubieran quitado las ganas de traer niños al mundo definitivamente a todas esas futuras madres desesperadas que acuden al banco de esperma…". _Vaciló, buscando el modo de expresarlo con la seriedad que pretendía sin dejarse dominar por el llanto. _"Me ayudaste a ver que no servía de nada darle más alas a mi crisis de los cuarenta y que hacía mejor en quitarle las pilas a mi reloj biológico"._

Hizo un alto para inspirar profundamente. Luchó contra el vibrato de su garganta, pero el torrente de hormonas que aún viajaban en su sangre la traicionaron, haciendo que su voz se quebrara.

"_Iba dispuesta a pedirte que fueras el…donante de esperma. Porque, aunque no te lo creas, confío en ti… más que en otra persona y a pesar de que estés como un cencerro y de que seas un irresponsable… Por eso y porque me gustas. Eres una buena pieza, pero te aprecio más de lo que imaginas. Si abandonaras los prejuicios que tienes contra ti mismo te darías cuenta de lo atractivo y encantador que eres en realidad. De que eres un buen hombre y de que serías un padre capaz si te dieras la oportunidad._

_Entonces, justo cuando iba a soltártelo todo, mandando al cuerno mi sentido común, vi la expresión en tu cara, genuinamente preocupada, agotada, resignada... Probablemente estarías tratando de ocultar el terrible dolor de tu pierna, o reflexionando sobre ese caso que te había tocado tan de cerca… el de la hija de tu viejo amigo. Allí, en las penumbras del quicio de la puerta, descubrí que no…no era un hijo lo que buscaba con tanto ímpetu, House. No era el hecho de poseer algo "mío", de asir de nuevo las riendas de mi vida…sino de pertenecerle a alguien a quien amara. Y tú lo viste incluso antes de que yo razonara lo suficiente como para darme cuenta por mí misma. A veces me asombra de un modo inquietante que, con lo poco que nos parecemos y lo mucho que nos hemos distanciado a lo largo de los años, sepas leerme como un libro abierto. Radiografías mi alma con tu confiada arrogancia… y lo más frustrante es que siempre tienes razón._

_No era tu ADN lo que quería, no tus pequeños nadadores flagelados…_

_Era a ti…todo el tiempo era a ti a quien anhelaba. No sé desde cuándo o por qué, cuando eres el niño grande más narcisista, egoísta, petulante, perturbado, brillante y megalómano que jamás haya conocido, y que yo no soy para ti más que la molesta polilla que pulula a tu alrededor para arruinar tu existencia… pero has calado hondo, Gregory House. Y nadie más que tú ha conseguido eso. Todos estos años de citas infructíferas, de conocer hombres atractivos, amables e inteligentes, capaces de coronarme como a una reina…pero que no conseguían retenerme el tiempo suficiente a su lado como para permitirles que me lo demostraran…siempre me estaba engañando a mí misma. Tratando de burlar a mis propios sentimientos._

_Y es que… ¿cómo es esa frase que te encanta tanto repetir de, oh el último Gran Filósofo… Jagger…«no siempre se puede conseguir lo que quieres»? Por fin he captado su hondo significado, House._

_No eres un hombre de compromisos"_, una carcajada ahogada brotó de sus labios. "_O que se lo pregunten a Stacy…"_. Se pasó la mano por el rostro cansado, tratando de despejarse, de mantener la compostura… de tener esa mano ocupada y de resistir la tentación de acariciar su mejilla, áspera por la barba de más de dos días que habían dejado crecer. Secretamente todos en el hospital hubieran pagado una buena suma para contemplar al doctor Gruñón sin su signo especial, sin aquella sombra perenne oscureciendo su rostro. A pesar de que hubiera sido un gustazo ver la cara imberbe de House cuando se mirara en un espejo al despertar, no había permitido a las enfermeras (ni siquiera a Wilson) ningún contacto con él, más que el estrictamente necesario para asearlo o cambiarle. Y ello no incluía rasurar el vello facial… Aguantaría incómodo, pero vivo, hasta que pareciera Tom Hanks en Náufrago, si hacía falta. Aunque rezó para que no permaneciera en aquel limbo durante tanto tiempo.

"_Sabía de antemano que jamás aceptarías semejante propuesta. O…la declaración de mis sentimientos, si a eso vamos. Me acobardé y me marché antes de pedirte nada. Me ahorré el suplicio de escuchar tu carcajada, de la humillación, y el hacer que nuestra relación, buena o mala, cambiara para siempre. Te cuento esto ahora porque sigo siendo igual de cobarde. Porque soy más sexy que tú pero tan orgullosa, o incluso más. Porque ahora no puedes replicarme y porque sé que no recordarás nada de esta conversación al despertar. _

_Porque vas a despertar, con dolor o sin él. Haya funcionado esta maldita locura o no…te ayudaremos a superarlo. Lamento no haberte creído cuando viniste a mí la primera vez. El placebo sólo…sólo me dio una prueba más de que gran parte de lo que relatabas era psicosomático, una mala excusa para justificar tu abuso de la vicodina. Tu adicción. _

_Menuda amiga y colega más patética estoy hecha¿eh?_

_Tendrás que volver para restregármelo por la cara, Greg._

_Volver a nosotros. _

_A las horas de consulta que me debes este mes. _

_A mí."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _Bueno. ¿Sabrán que el Braian (no el de "La Vida de…", el que cantaba crucificado, sino el "nuestro", sip, el pipiolo, el que tiene de muso a Kev Spacey. Muy bien. Ese mismito.) nos ha obligado esta tarde al Deivid y a mí a sentarnos a discutir las cosas como personas adultas¡Pero qué se habrá creído:evil: El caso es que tengo buenas noticias para el mundo del fanfiction. Les comento las novedades: tras mucho insistir, rogar, garantizar que las recetas de Prozac y Vicodina-extra correrán a mi cuenta… hemos alcanzado un acuerdo. Durante cada una de las temporadas de la serie, usease, el fatídico canon, Deivid es el ultimísimo mandamás. El rey del PPTH, soberano del shipperio y tirano del Angus y la Ambigüedad. Sin embaaaaaaaargo:twisted: una vez emitido cada uno de los episodios + los tres meses de verano de pura desazón… me congratula comunicarles que… el show es nuestro para hacer y deshacer como queramos, poner nuestra creatividad y nuestra imaginación al servicio del Fandom servicialmente, mantener la Incharacterness y aderezarla con giros alternativos y tanto derroche de Huddiness como gustemos.

:D:D:D:D:D

…Y luego me caí de la cama. Pero la siesta fue bonita mientras duró… ;)

Y la song que ha inspirado este capítulo y cuyas lyrics aparecen separadas en estrofas a lo largo del fic corresponde a uno de mis temas favoritos del álbum "Testify" de Phil Collins: "It's not too late". Evidentemente, no tengo yo la cabeza para componer maravillas como ésa ;) Me conformo modestamente con

_Pairing:_ :twisted: Huddy. TEH Huddy. Aviso que tiene sorpresilla como el Kinder :P (NR-17)

Y sean buenos XD que es mi primer amago de Romance-picantón (supervisado por una experta en la materia, SarahBD.), pero un amago después de todo.

_Spoilers:_ Post-"No Reason". "Meaning"-AU: Me baso exclusivamente en mi interpretación y recreación del caso del episodio tan sólo con los spoilers pescados de la promocional del Fox Fall Preview, okis? Así que, ni se extrañen ni me quieran lapidar si los acontecimientos están tergiversados o no cuadran con el canon ;)).

_N/A:_ Cualquier incongruencia médica clasificable de herejía y que pudiera llevarme a la hoguera del OOCismo y al cadalso del Argumento-Barato, culpen a mi Ignorancia y al Google XD Y no me hago responsable de si saltan chispas mientras lo leen y su conexión hace "puff".

Tras "Ecos" y "Sonidos" llega… (diox empiezo a sonar como una colección de V.C. Andrews ?).

**SERENATA (the Sounds of Solitude III)**

_Me fui a los bosques porque quería vivir sin prisas. Quería vivir intensamente y sorberle todo el jugo a la ida. Dejar a un lado lo que no era vida, para no descubrir, el día de mi muerte, que no había vivido.  
_(**Henry David Thoreau**)

_Gently rolling Father time  
Is calling to him now,  
And though he hears him  
He looks out to sea.  
Somewhere out there lie his dreams  
A story with no ending  
And till he finds his answers  
He won't be going nowhere_

_For him, it's not too late  
It's not too late  
For some it's never too late_

El calor de la noche se le pegaba a la laringe con cada bocanada de aire que inspiraba. El otoño se retrasaba…un año más. Pero Gregory House, por inverosímil que resultara a cualquier otro habitante de New Jersey (y todos se lamentaban por doquier de las altas temperaturas), agradecía aquel bochorno y no parecía disgustarle la película de pegajoso sudor que bañaba su espalda y pecho, adhiriéndole la camiseta de Led Zeppelin al torso. Sí, el calor le quemaba, pero era un ardor suave, casi un cosquilleo, y la muestra de que seguía vivito y coleando. La prueba irrefutable, y se jactaba de ello sin modestia alguna o pudor, de que ahora volvía a ser completo. No el hombre de antes, no más íntegro profesionalmente ni más feliz, pero sí un hombre con espíritu de superviviente y el brillo de una supernova asomando con más frecuencia que nunca a sus ojos azules. Confiado como un Sansón sin la sombra de Dalila persiguiéndole. Vale, quizás con menos pelo. Pero es que, por primera vez, el dolor para él era una bendición, ya no su némesis, no una molestia o un castigo. Ya no era el pulso incandescente e insoportable corriendo por su pierna en sentido ascendente como una colonia de ponzoñosas hormigas africanas hambrientas que desgarraban sus terminaciones nerviosas. En absoluto. Desde que despertara del coma, el dolor se había transformado, como las punzadas que de vez en cuando le pinchaban de dentro a fuera a nivel del abdomen o cuando corría y su pulso acelerado palpitaba en su yugular, en el recordatorio de que estaba vivo, despierto, consciente, lúcido y caminando libremente, sin la ayuda de un maldito bastón.

Libre.

Además, cómo no sentirse vivo, cuando el olor a fresco le embriagaba. Se colaba por sus fosas nasales, colapsaba su pituitaria y llenaba su cabeza de imágenes, reales o ficticias, vividas o imaginadas, sobre el verano, los partidos de lacrosse al final de la temporada, las fiestas de bienvenida en la Universidad. Cómo no abrazar la vida, cuando ahora en su interior se orquestaban fanfarrias, sinfonías y grandiosas marchas frente a la cadencia del jazz y la melancolía de los nocturnos de Chopin o los preludios de Debussy que tres meses antes interpretaba en la soledad de su casa, con Steve McQueen como único (y mudo) testigo de su sufrimiento.

El impulso de la música que ahora creaba cada fibra de su ser le hacía acelerar la marcha, dándole alas con las que batir su propio récord de velocidad. Se sentía rejuvenecido, vigorizado, imbatible a pesar de lo lentamente que avanzaba su último caso. Cuddy le había martirizado con horas y horas de consulta hasta que decidió que estaba lo suficientemente recuperado para afrontar de nuevo la dirección del Departamento y le fue encasquetado un nuevo enigma que resolver. El primero desde que, sanado de las heridas de bala y tras jurar solemnemente con las manos a la vista (nadie sabía que cruzaba los dedos mentalmente) que cumpliría con las horas de rehabilitación que tenía asignadas, le habían permitido reincorporarse a su puesto de trabajo. No censuraba todas las precauciones extremas, el recelo y la reticencia de Cuddy a que regresara al hospital antes de concluir la baja que le correspondía, pues él mismo se hallaba como en un sueño aquellas primeras semanas. Tantas cosas habían cambiado a raíz del tiroteo. Para todos, pero sobre todo para él, protagonista de los cambios más drásticos. Casi de la noche a la mañana. Un día estás lisiado, padeciendo un dolor crónico atroz que te impide hacer tu vida normal y recibiendo dos balazos de un cliente descontento y…PUF… al siguiente estás más sano que una manzana y con un dominio de tus extremidades inferiores tan sólo envidiable por Fred Astaire. De hecho, a los pocos de abrir los ojos en aquella camilla de hospital, aparte de ofuscado y desorientado, había sentido auténtico miedo. Tras asimilar que estaba vivo, claro, que seguía teniendo la cabeza sobre los hombros y que, asombrosamente, le dolía toda su anatomía con excepción de su pierna… recordó. Y fue cuando se vio envuelto por el pánico. Disparos. Dolor. Sangre. Ketamina. No dolor. Cuddy. Niño. Alucinación. Consecuencias. _¿Es esto real?_ Parpadeó, empezó a hiperventilar, su pulso se disparó. No obstante, antes de que pudiera dilucidar por sí mismo la respuesta a todas las preguntas que agobiaban a su cerebro abotargado o de que alguien declarara un código de alarma, registró la reconfortante presencia de James Wilson tratando de tranquilizarle, parloteando ansiosamente, dando órdenes a alguien más en la habitación y preguntándole insistentemente (como un puñetero loro) si recordaba su nombre, si sabía contar los dedos que le mostraba y si sabía dónde se encontraba. Los párpados le pesaban como losas, pero notó una presión sobre los ojos y, súbitamente, le cegó una luz. Era Wilson, dedujo, examinando aspecto y tamaño de sus pupilas con una linterna. Deseó haber tenido fuerzas y reflejos para cogerla y enseñarle a Jim un uso más doloroso aún para aquel jodido aparatito. Y entonces llegó a la conclusión de que seguía siendo él. De que no era presa de una alucinación. De que si Cuddy no estaba a su lado, con un modelito rojo pasión, luciendo tridente y una diadema con cuernos…aquello no era el Infierno que le aguardaba tras la muerte.

Aquella tortura china con la linterna, el roce de la mano amiga de Wilson, la horripilante corbata que se balanceaba delante de sus ojos como algo salido de la peor pesadilla de Stephen King… era tan real como su cabreo. Como el hecho (y había plantado con ansia la mano derecha sobre su muslo) de que, aunque la cicatriz seguía ahí, desfigurándole, el dolor ya no distorsionaba su realidad.

Y, de momento, no había experimentado ningún síntoma neurológico, ningún trastorno o cortocircuito en lo más profundo de su materia gris que traumatizara a Cuddy y alimentara su complejo de culpabilidad, que hiciera temer a su equipo que estaban trabajando con un desquiciado o que escandalizara a Wilson. Porque, pese a haber estado casi permanentemente a su lado durante los seis días que duró su coma, aún miraba con desaprobación su decisión de recurrir a la ketamina. Incluso después de tantas semanas, después de haberle dejado que le sometiera a un chequeo completo y a pruebas neurológicas complejas que habían dejado claro el relativo éxito del procedimiento y los buenos resultados, su relación con Cuddy se había enfriado sustancialmente a causa de la complicidad de su jefa al dar luz verde al "arriesgado experimento del doctor Frankenstein". Y ella, por su parte, no le devolvía ese distanciamiento a Wilson, sino que parecía hacérselo pagar a él. Consulta, consulta, escotes altos muy apropiados para la ola de calor, y ni una sola mención a su sueño de convertirse en SuperMamá. Como si nunca se hubiera sometido al tratamiento de fertilidad, como si aquellas imágenes espeluznantes, retazos de sueños aterradores, que acudían a él algunas noches…fueran reales. Se preguntaba, quizás con demasiada frecuencia, si algo había ocurrido mientras él había estado en coma que le hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión. Y, sin embargo, otro "algo" le retenía, le impedía confrontarla y preguntar al respecto abierta y tan descaradamente como lo hubiera hecho el House pre-Special K. Le intrigaba el por qué de su repentino interés por Cuddy, pero, sobre todo, por qué ella había decidido que ya no requería ni de sus servicios como practicante particular ni de su discreción como confidente.

Y, mientras tanto, se veía obligado a torear a Wilson. Delante de Cuddy, el oncólogo se mostraba impasible, profesional y eficiente, no delataba su verdadera opinión; ni un ápice de hostilidad en su actitud pero sí parecía haber desarrollado una súbita alergia a la presencia de su jefa. Había restringido su habitual derroche de simpatía y la complicidad entre ellos parecía haber muerto. Como único desahogo de toda esa frustración y el esfuerzo que suponía sostener la hipócrita fachada de imperturbabilidad (porque ambos sabían que lo era y se resquebrajaría de un momento a otro), en privado lanzaba indirectas hasta que ambos discutían fervorosamente, a gritos, sobre el estado psiquiátrico de la Decana. No atinaba a decidir si la extraña y repentina acritud del bonachón de su mejor amigo hacia Cuddy se debía a su propia culpabilidad, por no haber querido o podido hacer nada más por él cuando fue en su busca, pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente, o si quizás se sentía herido por su exclusión. Tratando de buscar una explicación verosímil para su actitud, había llegado a pensar que quizás se había convencido de que el solicitar la ketamina como anestésico mientras se balanceaba en la cuerda floja entre la vida y la muerte, tras recibir los disparos, había sido la clave de un intrincado y premeditado plan, urdido con alevosía, previamente y en secreto, en lugar de la decisión precipitada que realmente fue, y cuya realización dependía enteramente de que la devoción de Cameron la hiciera transmitir su mensaje a Cuddy, y ésta adquiriera un compromiso con él y se mojara, en lugar de limpiarse las manos y cumplir con el protocolo. Palabras como "manipulación" o "desconfianza", que más que palabras parecían puñaladas traperas, fueron disparadas por una y otra parte en el fuego cruzado de aquellas primeras conversaciones. Ahora las cosas habían recuperado la calma, y Wilson empezaba a aceptar su nuevo y mejorado "yo", y de vez en cuando le brindaba con su compañía en sesiones de footing que acababan siendo más breves y menos agotadoras de lo que él hubiera deseado. Pero había aprendido que él también tenía que hacer concesiones, si quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes entre ellos. Por nada en el mundo (aunque jamás pronunciara nada tan baboso y cursi en voz alta) hubiera querido perder la amistad de su amigo, que estimaba más de lo que nunca había necesitado la vicodina. O que significaba para él más de lo que probablemente hacía mismísima ketamina.

Y es que…había algo en las retahílas de Wilson, que, en el fondo del pecho, le inquietaba constantemente. Más allá del chorro a propulsión de adrenalina que viajaba por su sangre y de las endorfinas, enmascaraba la incertidumbre, con sus aristas. Había firmado un pacto faustiano, y lo sabía perfectamente. No era ningún necio. Más tarde o más temprano… se cobrarían el precio, y con creces, y el dolor retornaría y la pesadilla le mordería en el culo con inquina. Pero mientras tanto y hasta entonces disfrutaría al máximo de aquella libertad y no pensaba desperdiciar ni un solo segundo de aquella segunda oportunidad para vivir realmente.

_Carpe diem_.

Modulaba su propia respiración, controlaba su propio pulso, que se mantenía estable a pesar del intensísimo ejercicio físico. Desoía los consejos de Wilson, quien intentaba aplacar su exacerbado entusiasmo y le avisaba, con su aburrida y fastidiosa sensatez de Mamá Pato, de que no debía someter a su cuerpo a un sobreesfuerzo como lo venía haciendo desde que le habían dado el alta del hospital, hacía ya dos meses.

Un mes y veintinueve días, para ser exactos desde el inicio de su nueva vida. Y no podía contenerse. Era imposible parar. No. Había estado estancado en la nada durante más de seis años, desde el infarto, y ahora recuperaba las riendas de su vida. El dominio de sí mismo, de su presente…de su futuro.

Todo (desde el césped amarillo y seco por el impertérrito y abrasador sol de verano hasta los árboles que flanqueaban la entrada al campus y se mecían a favor de las nubes oscuras cargadas de lluvia) parecía vibrar con los vientos de cambio en una sintonía que presagiaba la lluvia. Y esa tensión en el ambiente, palpable por cada uno de los poros de su piel, que le erizaba los vellos de sus brazos y de la nunca, era el combustible que le hacía correr cien metros más, y otros cien, y otros cien… rumbo a ningún sitio. Una sensación que, como una droga, como sólo había podido experimentar cuando tocaba su piano de cola o se calaba el casco de la moto y aceleraba, se inyectaba en su sistema y afinaba todos sus sentidos. Iba corriendo a todos sitios, aunque no lo necesitaba. Corría por el placer de hacerlo, porque podía, porque quería. Porque podía decidir cuándo iniciar la carrera y cuando parar en seco.

Renacimiento, reiniciamiento. La tormenta se aproximaba. La brisa cargada de electricidad se llevaba con ella sus preocupaciones, sus errores y los recuerdos amargos, dejando a su mente limpia, vacía y en blanco como la pizarra de su despacho para repasar su último caso de nuevo y encontrar la pieza que le faltaba para completar el puzzle. Su cerebro gradualmente se acostumbraba día a día a funcionar sin la densa neblina de la vicodina oxidando sus engranajes, y vaya si agradecía el respiro. Ideas bullían en él, y la tensión en sus músculos al extender y flexionar la rodilla para dar la siguiente zancada, contribuía a fijar su concentración. El ejercicio le hacía focalizar la energía que fluía bajo su piel en aquello que le interesaba. Los golpes secos de las suelas de sus nuevas zapatillas de deporte, aerodinámicas y de último diseño, sobre el pavimento de la pista de atletismo del campus marcaban el compás de sus pensamientos. Los estiramientos que realizaría después, al llegar a casa, reventado físicamente pero con la mente despierta, el ingenio azuzado y su legendaria intuición desplegando todo su arsenal…le prepararían para el combate decisivo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Mentalmente repasaba en los archivos de su memoria síntomas, los resultados, observaciones, las teorías del diagnóstico diferencial. Y el historial. Y su análisis preliminar de la esposa. La actitud del hijo. Relaciones familiares. Cruzaba la información, la cotejaba, la contrastaba… con otros casos, con ejemplos de libro, con artículos que había leído siete u ocho años atrás…

Devolvería el habla a ese hombre. Como él, caminaría de nuevo…

Podía hacerlo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Estrujaba sus neuronas. Vamos, tenía que haber algo. La respuesta correcta suele ser la más simple.

Era un desafío. Un compromiso. Una promesa personal. El acto magnánimo, la ofrenda y penitencia, que, secretamente, esperaba satisficiera a quienquiera que fuera que le había dado a él aquella segunda oportunidad.

Aquel recinto se le quedaba pequeño. Muy pequeño. Asfixiante. Imposible pensar si no hay espacio para las ideas. Se conocía cada una de las rayas pintadas en el suelo, cada metro cuadrado de césped, el número de gradas, las caras de los alumnos que frecuentaban las instalaciones a esas horas y que le miraban con curiosidad al pasar a su lado.

La aguja de su brújula interna gira y gira incansablemente, como una veleta vapuleada por un viento racheado y caprichoso. Desorientándole, confundiéndole. Sabe lo que quiere¿o no? Quiere resolver el caso. No…necesita resolverlo. Probarse a sí mismo que sigue siendo el mejor, a su equipo que sigue en sus cabales y capacitado para su trabajo, a Wilson que no hay motivo para angustiarse con macabros supuestos. A Cuddy…que no ha cambiado. Que puede confiar en él. Que él necesita que ella lo haga.

Adónde ahora. Adónde.

Abandonó el campo deportivo, sin siquiera pararse a tomar resuello o pasar por los vestuarios masculinos para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Bajó de la nube de conformismo en que se había aposentado y descubrió, no sin desagrado, que el sudor afloraba por cada poro de su piel y horadaba caminos desde su cuero cabelludo hasta su frente y colarse entre el vello entrecano que cubría sus mejillas sin afeitar. Apestaba. Y eso que apenas introducía aire por la nariz como para apreciar el inconfundible aroma de eau de sobac. Su respiración era ya superficial, entrecortada; había perdido la cuenta del ritmo de sus pulsaciones, pero se habían disparado y sentía perfectamente el fuerte choque de su corazón contra su caja torácica con cada forzado latido. Aflojó la marcha al alcanzar la avenida principal que conducía al Decanato, siguiendo los dictados de su intuición, de la pulsión irrefrenable que le arrastraba hasta la verdad y las respuestas en el último minuto de desesperación.

Frenó en seco a pocos metros de la magnífica fuente de granito que presidía la plaza donde se localizaba el edificio administrativo de la Universidad de Princeton, hipnotizado por el murmullo sedante y los juegos del agua, que era propulsada por los chorros, dibujaba arcos que se entrecruzaban entre sí en el aire y luego caían en cascada, como un velo que sólo era atravesado por los haces de luz anaranjada que emitían los focos y la larga sombra que proyectaba la escultura central.

La contempló con la misma fascinación con que de niño había pasado horas y horas, con sólo un salacot protegiéndole del terrible sol africano, frente a la Gran Pirámide de Gizeh. Como si nunca antes hubiera reparado en aquella figura parcialmente sumergida en las aguas cloradas o ésta encerrara un enrevesado acertijo para él. Tuvo la corazonada de que, si era capaz de resolverlo, obtendría la respuesta que buscaba. Que necesitaba. Y aquel bicho realmente no tenía nada de especial. Era una pieza de lo que los cretinos pseudointelectualoides neoyorkinos llamaban arte moderno, que rayaba en la pura abstracción, pero que, para la pura verdad, era tan sólo un trozo de piedra ondulada con aspecto de símbolo de infinito verticalizado al que le faltaba la otra mitad, probablemente por falta de presupuesto… Bien mirado desde otro ángulo (y echándole mucha imaginación) también podía decirse que se parecía a los lazos que representan las causas de esas cansinas ONGs que luchan contra el cáncer, el sida o por la paz, pero estaba colocada de forma invertida… los extremos libres del lazo apuntando hacia arriba.

El as de picas… El riesgo. La apuesta.

La llama, inextinguible, de su ingenio. De la esperanza: de la suya propia en que el experimento no fracasase y de la que los demás tenían puesta en él.

La pasión. La que le unía a la Medicina y a la que jamás hubiera podido renunciar porque daba sentido a su existencia, a los prodigios de su mente y su capacidad de observación, la que ponía en su trabajo, la que veía en sus chicos (y chica, se recordó sonriendo) día a día ante un nuevo caso a pesar del estrés, de la tensión, de los fracasos… La pasión de Wilson al defenderle. Y la de Ella, al poner en juego su integridad profesional, su carrera, su licencia, su imagen…su moral y su conciencia ante el hospital, el comité disciplinario y la comunidad universitaria.

Ella no le había contado los hechos punto por punto, ni había sido necesario entrevistar a todos los testigos para elaborarse un croquis mental del escenario. Los rescoldos de esa pasión, de ese fervor casi religioso, de esa angustiosa desesperación por salvarle (de nuevo) de la muerte, del dolor… brillaban en su mirada cuando sus ojos se cruzaron la mañana que despertó y él pronunció el primero de muchos (y sinceros, nada frívolos) "gracias, Dra. Cuddy". A partir de esa imagen, grabada a fuego en su retina, no le costó visualizar cómo se sucedieron los acontecimientos tras el tiroteo y el impacto que debió producir en todos la manera tan inusual e implacable en que la histérica Decana se había sobrepuesto a la fase de autoflagelación para desplegar todas sus armas, administrativas, médicas y de persuasión femenina y desafiar al mejor equipo de Cirugía de New Jersey, extorsionar a un prestigioso anestesista y reducir a su mejor amigo a una masa hermética. Todo por llevar a cabo el último deseo de un hombre moribundo.

"_No de cualquier hombre…",_ musitó para sí. _"Confío en mí. En mi juicio. No cuestionó mi cordura, ni siquiera en las circunstancias más emocionalmente traumáticas y extremas. Siguió adelante con mi petición sin tener idea de lo que me proponía realmente. Y si lo hizo, eludió su responsabilidad. Nos…nos concedió una segunda oportunidad a ambos"._

Para ser tachada de imprudente, de temeraria… Sentenciada a una hoguera metafórica como hereje por saltarse el protocolo a la torera. Por hacer caso omiso de la opinión de los especialistas y aferrarse a las últimas palabras de un lunático que se desangraba…

Cayó en la cuenta en ese mismo instante.

"_No confía en mí… Cree en mí. Esto es su modo de redimirse, de pedir disculpas…de superar su culpabilidad". _

Instintivamente, se acercó al borde de aquel estanque de sofisticado diseño con paso decidido y se asomó a él. Las ondas que se trasladaban desde el centro hacia fuera, desde donde los chorros nacían y morían, rompiendo el estado reposado del agua en el fondo, distorsionaban su reflejo en la superficie. Y, sin embargo, sabía indudablemente que el reflejo estaba ahí, pese a la deformación que estrangulaba la imagen familiar de su propio rostro. Ilusiones ópticas.

Ópticas…

Sus ojos azules clavados en los del mimo que era su reflejo con tal intensidad radiando en ellos que hubieran podido evaporar todo el agua de la fuente. Azul era el agua que resurgía una y otra vez, propulsada al extremo opuesto de la fuente, como en un círculo vicioso e interminable…hasta que cortaran el suministro por la sequía. Azul era el color del blues con que había ahogado, mezclado con alcohol y vicodina, las penas de su corazón. Azules, electrizantes, las chispas que saltaban cuando intercambiaban miradas, en la realidad o el sueño. Como azules eran los zafiros que adornaban el inquietante rostro de aquella criatura de espíritu en lugar de carne que cada noche, sin tregua, trataba de salvar con la desesperación genuina de un padre. Sin que su medicina pudiera hacer nada. Y esa obsesión le espantaba, le preocupaba…le aterraba, pero todo ello se venía abajo por la presión de una necesidad más primitiva e imperiosa que crecía dentro de él, intentando liberarse de sus ataduras, cada vez que veía el montón de mantas a sus pies, como si su descongelado corazón se hubiera precipitado con él. Porque (estaba condenado…) aquel sentimiento nuevo y extraño anulaba todo su pragmatismo y le había hecho coger cariño a aquel maldito parásito. Ya lo sentía como suyo. Y también de ella. De ambos. ¡Y no podía resultar nada más que un Damien o una Reagan de semejante combinación explosiva! Pero aún así… quería proteger aquella abstracción de su mente para siempre. Inútil y estúpido como un Gepetto, quería hacerlo realidad. Tenerlos y retenerlos a los dos, a la mujer y la madre, y al niño de su fantasía. Porque eso era, nada más. Una fantasía. Alucinaciones sensoriales. Volvió a concentrarse en su reflejo. Tras el infarto…tras Stacy…tras la vicodina o la ketamina…seguía siendo él. Seguía siendo él…al margen de los juegos de su mente. Al margen de aquel niño, de aquella farsa. Y, al mismo tiempo, tanto había cambiado…

Rozó la superficie con la yema de los dedos, borrando momentáneamente el reflejo. El agua parecía un caldo de babas tras el día de sol continuo…

Babas…Agua…amebas…

Cinco géneros de amebas: _Acanthamoeba, Naegleria, Hartmanella, Vahlkamphia_ y _Echinamoeba_.

¿Queratitis por Acantameba?

¿Usa gafas? Recuerda. No. ¿Lentes de contacto? No. No va por ahí…

Piensa, House, piensa. Rápido.

No trauma corneal. Papá no practica surf ni tiene un yate.

Más grave…por encima del paleto de Jefferson "el cuatro ojos". No es trabajo para un oftalmólogo.

Es neuro. Piensa en Foreman.

Cuadro de meningismo.

Locomotor knockeado… Ataxia.

Incapaz de hablar… Afasia.

Todo cobró sentido._ Eureka_…

_Encefalitis. Encefalitis amébica granulomatosa._

Tenía que irse. Tenía que hacer una consulta antes de regresar al hospital… Tenía que ser eso. No había cabida para nada más que encajara mejor. Tenía que intentarlo con otro tratamiento antes de que le colgaran a aquel pobre hombre el sambenito idiopático como epitafio de la tumba donde reposaría (hizo cábalas) al día siguiente por esas mismas horas. No se lo pensó dos veces. A falta de desodorante a mano… aquello era la alternativa más rápida y apañada para refrescarse si quería estar mínimamente presentable para su cita intempestiva. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que seguía solo en la plazoleta y, sin descalzarse (él y sus Nike eran ya uno) se metió de lleno en la fuente. Lo único que le faltaba era que llamaran a la Decana de Medicina para ponerla en aviso de un delito de vandalismo perpetrado por su Jefe de Diagnósticos contra las instalaciones de la Universidad. Aunque se moría de ganas por ver de nuevo el mohín reprobatorio pintado en los labios rojos y dando explicaciones insulsas a los seguritas con aires de madraza escandalizada y avergonzada.

Y rió, como un loco sin camisa de fuerza, en mitad de la noche con el agua lamiéndole ridículamente los tobillos y empapando su camisa, calándole hasta la piel.

No era lluvia, cayendo del cielo como un regalo divino o la bendición para el hijo pródigo. En absoluto. Hasta las nubes parecían esforzarse por contenerse, con modestia y cautela, en perspectivas de la otra tempestad que se fraguaría aquella noche…

_Quietly knocking on her door.  
He patiently stands waiting,  
And though she hears him  
She sits steadfast in her chair.  
Somewhere out there never seen  
Her hopes and dreams lie waiting,  
And till she finds an answer  
She won't be going nowhere_

_For her, it's not too late  
It's not too late  
For some it's never too late_

Le sudaban las manos y la estilográfica se le resbalaba de entre los dedos. Disgustada, decidió aplazar la firma y la revisión de aquellos plannings para el día siguiente. Sólo le apetecía descansar la vista y relajarse delante de un equipo de aire acondicionado mientras se metía en el cuerpo medio litro de Häagen-Dazs. Pero no le quedaba helado en el congelador y para colmo de males no había sacado tiempo para comprar y pedir que le instalaran el aire acondicionado. Además, no era algo sensato, estando ya a mediados del mes de septiembre. De un momento a otro el tiempo cambiaría y se quedaría convertida en un cubito de hielo o el aparato pasaría a servir únicamente como atrapa-polvo.

Exhaló un suspiro forzado, como si hasta hacer eso le costara un terrible esfuerzo y toda su fuerza de voluntad. Trabajosamente se quitó las gafas de lectura y las metió con cuidado en su funda. Apagó la lámpara del escritorio y salió del estudio, el batín de raso ondeando tras ella. Era imposible trabajar con aquel calor que se pegaba a la piel y no la dejaba transpirar ni a ella respirar. Ni de noche les daba descanso, y por muchas duchas que tomara a lo largo del día acababa empapada de arriba a abajo…

Y por si fuera poco agobio y abotargamiento el que inducían las altas temperaturas, que llenaban su servicio de urgencias de ancianos y niños deshidratados y mil y un casos de insolación fácilmente solucionables en un ambulatorio o fomentando la concienciación pública…la resolución del Caso de la semana (si no de los últimos dos meses), o más bien su irresolución, la traía por el camino de la amargura.

Hacía cernirse sobre ella la sombra de la duda acerca de la decisión que había tomado, revivir la pesadilla que la había privado de sueño durante todos y cada uno de los días que House había permanecido en el coma disociativo. Y sólo había conseguido desembarazarse de ella al despertar House y comentar jocosamente cuánto había echado de menos su escote. Había vuelto entero, aparentemente sano, sin dolor…pero… ¿y su mente? Las pruebas neurológicas no habían revelado daño alguno, y, aun así, precisamente porque había sido suya la firma que había dado luz verde a la ketamina, temía entonces y la atenazaba de miedo ahora la remota posibilidad de que el tratamiento hubiera podido tener efectos secundarios a corto o largo plazo sobre su sistema nervioso central. No podía convencerse de que el alivio del dolor crónico compensara una lesión irreparable a ese otro nivel. Seguía siendo igual de mordaz, de pretencioso e inteligente, pero parecía haber rebajado la dosis de veneno en su cinismo. Haber redescubierto los placeres sencillos de la vida y experimentado una regresión a su primera adolescencia (por no decir su más tierna infancia). El inusitado entusiasmo que irradiaba al fichar cada mañana era contagioso y mitigaba algo el resquemor que arañaba su sentido común. No obstante, tras años de haber aprendido a tolerar sus cambios de humor, su crudeza, su falta de consideración por la autoridad o las normas… la inquietaba aquella nueva filosofía de vida. Y el mutismo de su Jefe de Oncología machacaba su conciencia con la contundencia de un puño de acero cada vez que se encontraban. Y, en cierto modo, James Wilson estaba en lo cierto. House se había vuelto impredecible, ahora más que nunca, tras someterse (porque ella lo consintió) a un tratamiento experimental de resultados poco fiables y conclusivos y que podía acabar teniendo consecuencias sumamente trágicas para todos. House, como sujeto, tenía el mayor porcentaje de probabilidades de perder en cualquier situación, tanto si funcionaba como si no lo hacía y su materia gris quedaba hecha puré. El dolor podía regresar esa misma noche, al cabo de unos meses o en el primer aniversario de su nueva vida, haciendo que todo se desmoronara a su alrededor una vez más. ¿Sería capaz el nuevo House de sobrellevar la catástrofe¿Cómo sus esperanzas se desvanecían y volvía a depender de un bastón para movilizarse y a la esclavitud de la vicodina?

Se quitó el batín y lo colocó en el respaldo de la silla frente al tocador. Se sentó en ella y dirigió su mirada al espejo. Tenía los labios apretados en una delgada y pálida línea y la mano cerrada en un puño en el centro del pecho. Lo que no podía ver era el nudo doble en su garganta que impedía toda aquella angustia emerger a la superficie de solemne serenidad que tan bien había ensayado a lo largo de los años.

Entonces…si fracasaban…ella estaría ahí para intentarlo de nuevo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Lo mejor que podía hacer por él y la única ayuda que él le consentiría ofrecerle.

Dos toques secos contra el cristal de su ventana la sacaron repentinamente de su ensimismamiento introspectivo.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

_¿Pero qué demonios…?_

Tratando de dilucidar si era o no una proyección de su mente acalorada y desgraciadamente obsesionada con aquel desastre de hombre, la cara y la cruz de su existencia, se dirigió a la ventana, donde seguían aporreando el cristal con insistencia.

Chasqueó la lengua. Impaciente… Una alucinación no sería tan impertinente, ergo no deliraba. Bien. Al menos podían quedarse tranquilos al respecto con uno de los dos.

Quitó el cierre y levantó la hoja de la ventana. En lugar de la ola de espeso bochorno que había esperado, una leve brisa cargada de humedad se coló en su habitación y cubrió su piel como un soplido reconfortante. Aunque el efecto refrescante duró poco, desde que los ojos del mismísimo Gregory House en persona (o de su gemelo acuático) parecían dispuestos a derretirla, centrados como estaban en el punto más bajo del pico que hacía el escote de su negligé. Definitivamente no era la indumentaria más idónea para recibir a un médico hormonal y sexualmente reprimido en su dormitorio. Pero tampoco esperaba visitas a esas horas. Y menos la suya. Se puso a la defensiva.

– "¿Qué haces aquí?", preguntó sin más dilación y el ceño fruncido como única advertencia de que no estaba de humor para bromas nocturnas de mal gusto.

Él simuló una mueca de profundo dolor. Ladeó la cabeza e hizo pucheritos, antes de hablar con tono meloso de falso arrepentimiento.

– "Ouch. Ensayando a Shakespeare¿o no me ves?". Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. "¡Oh, Julieta, Julieta! Estoy aquí, debajo de tus te…". Se detuvo al ver cómo ella cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho en pose guerrera. "¿Te encuentras bien?". Había genuina preocupación en su pregunta.

– "Oh, sí. Perfectamente. Sólo que, como el calor es poco para conciliar el sueño encima tengo que aguantar tus excursiones a mi ventana en mitad de la noche para lanzar chistes verdes sin gracia desde mi jardín…", gruñó y a continuación sacó la mano por la ventana, palma vuelta hacia los cielos. "Y no llueve". Le miró de arriba a abajo. "¿No te enseñaron que después de la ducha es una práctica muy habitual el secarse con una toalla?". Entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?".

– "Pensando bajo la…bueno, no la lluvia. La fuente del Decanato". La comisura de sus labios se alzó con picardía. Ella sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

– "Ahh, claro. Muy maduro", suspiró. No ganaba nada discutiendo con él su comportamiento pueril trabajando en un hospital universitario. "Espera un momento". Se metió de nuevo en casa, dejando a House clavado junto a las macetas de begonias y geranios, apreciando la turbadora visión del contoneo de caderas y las torneadas piernas descubiertas. _"Vive la lingèrie!", _pensó para sí, descubriendo que era incapaz de lanzar ninguna insinuación porque el desierto de Mojabe había anidado en su garganta. Al cabo de unos minutos, Cuddy regresó con una toalla de lavabo, suave y pulcramente doblada. Él la tomó con un sentido "gracias" y secó con ella la humedad que había persistido en su pelo y cara a pesar de la carrera hasta la casa de su jefa. Ella le observaba con una ceja enarcada. "Te hubiera invitado a pasar… pero no me fío de que no vayas a llenar de barro mi entrada con esas zapatillas".

– "Si hubiera querido hubiera podido entrar por mí mismo, sin permiso, mi queridísima Cuddy", sonrió con malicia. "Pero encontré más caballeroso alertarte de mi visita, antes de irrumpir en tu casa y que despiertes a todo el vecindario con un aullido innecesario".

Ella se pasó la lengua de los labios y adoptó una actitud aún más altanera. "Para que te enteres…desde tu allanamiento de morada ya no guardo la llave bajo las peonias".

Él asintió, colgándose pretenciosamente la toalla empapada del hombro, henchido de orgullo. "No, ahora utilizas la adorable maceta de las petunias como tapadera. Serías un agente secreto terrible, Cuddy", le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Pareció ruborizarse, como si al fin hubiera destapado el más oscuro de sus secretos. Ya esperaba la venganza. "¿No deberías estar entrenándote para la maratón o viendo los episodios que te perdiste de Hospital General y que Wilson te grabó en vídeo¿Intentando que tus musas te inspiren el milagro que salve a tu paciente?". La exasperación tiñó de una acritud innecesaria sus palabras.

– "De hecho por eso estoy aquí, Cuddy", soltó la toalla en el alféizar. "Puedo hacerle caminar. Puedo hacerle hablar".

– "House, tu equipo lleva tres días trabajando a destajo. Lo has intentado todo sin éxito.. Desde lo que marca el protocolo hasta tus teorías más arriesgadas. Tuviste muchísima, no, demasiada suerte con la neurocirugía que decidiste practicarle sin estar seguro de que era absolutamente necesaria para aliviar la presión intracraneana. Ni siquiera tenemos modo de evaluar si ha sufrido algún daño por el procedimiento… ¡Y la familia podría empaquetarnos a todos por impreducencia e incluso por negligencia¡Podrían suspender tu licencia!", alzó el mentón. "No eres Dios. No eres siquiera Jesucristo Superstar. Y él no es tu Lázaro particular a quien con decirle "levántate y anda" podrás hacer correr de nuevo y parlotear sin parar…". La expresión de sus facciones se dulcificó. "Él no eres tú. Cada caso es particular…lo sabes bien".

House ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, y se acercó más a ella, que se apoyaba lánguidamente en el marco de la ventana para escucharle.

– "Puedo hacerlo. Sé lo que le pasa. Tengo una corazonada… Puede estar afectado de una encefalitis derivada de una acantamebiasis".

Aquello era ridículamente simple para un hombre postrado y moribundo. Y House estaba prácticamente fuera del caso por su la irresponsabilidad reportada en el quirófano. Además… De ser cierto, habrían detectado la amebiasis de ser cierta¿no? Cuddy se pasó la mano por el cabello suelto y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose del marco de su ventana. Necesitaba distanciarse de él. Un margen de objetividad. No podía permitir que su presencia la intimidara y confundiera su juicio como otras veces.

– "Aún tendría que hacer una prueba en el laboratorio a una muestra de su LCR para confirmarlo, y, por supuesto, tu consentimiento supervisado después del fiasco de hoy. Pero aún hay tiempo para sacarlo adelante…", susurró con un deje de desesperación. "Lo seguro sería probar a enchufarle un cocktail de amfotericina, pero experimentalmente el ketoconazol y la acridina han dado mejores resultados. Sí, ya, le trituraríamos el hígado, pero mejor eso que estar criando malvas¿no crees? O al menos su viuda, perdón, esposa lo vería así". La miró a los ojos, aguardando su reacción. "Cuddy, piénsalo, y verás que todo encaja demasiado bien como para no ser cierto", presionó.

Hizo reventar su paciencia.

– "No tienes ni una sola prueba que confirme ese diagnóstico. Tu teoría no se sostiene. ¿De dónde te has sacado eso de las amebas de repente? El hombre no pesca, no nada, no bucea. No está cerca de aguas residuales, de pantanos, lagos o charcas. ¡Ni siquiera tiene jardín o pecera! Es un trabajador como cualquier otro. Su mujer y su hijo están sanos, no se han infectado…así que no es un factor ambiental, algo a lo que todos los Sorenssen estén expuestos en su hogar…".

– "Cuddy, poniéndonos en los casos de libro, que son los que mejor manejas por la poca inventiva que le echas… sabes perfectamente que en infecciones de este tipo son necesarias semanas o meses para que la enfermedad aparezca. Es posible que hace seis meses el tío tuviera que hacer una chapuza de fontanería en su casa, se hiciera el más diminuto de los cortes y el bichejo aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerse un crucero de placer por su torrente sanguíneo con destino su cerebro, y ni siquiera le diera la mínima importancia en aquel instante. ¡No lo recordaría ni aunque le preguntáramos!". Resoplaba, ni siquiera parecía interesada en su planteamiento, tan válido como cualquier otro. "Podría haberlas inhalado en algún garito de mala muerte donde los sistemas de filtrado y refrigeración del aire no funcionaran correctamente… yo qué sé. Los síntomas coinciden, y todo lo demás que hemos probado no es. Y no perdería nada si intentáramos una última alternativa". Era como hablarle a una pared blanqueada con cal. "Abre la mente. Ese escepticismo radical no te favorece para nada", increpó. "Hace unos meses tuviste el coraje de tomar una decisión como ésta sin escuchar mis argumentos de antemano. Lo hiciste. Y sigo vivo, sin dolor y caminando gracias a ti".Carraspeó. "¿Intentas castigarme por la decisión médica que tomaste voluntariamente en mi beneficio hace dos meses¿Porque tu sentido de la rectitud, el deber y la moralidad te lo exige¿Por qué lo hiciste, si a eso vamos? No acabo de entenderlo…", la ronquera en su voz se había acentuado. "Yo elegí confiar en ti, pero¿y tú¿Cuál fue tu elección y por qué?".

En lugar de cerrarle la ventana en las narices o esgrimir vanos argumentos sobre su responsabilidad como su médica particular, Cuddy enmudeció ante el cariz personal que había adoptado su discusión. Tragó saliva, tratando inútilmente de recobrar la compostura. Cambió de tema, buscando refugio en territorio conocido. "Será mejor que pases dentro para que te seques bien, después de todo. No me gusta cómo suena su garganta esta noche, Dr. House. Y lo último que querría sería verme obligada a concederte otra baja por enfermedad o ingresarte por una pulmonía". Giró sobre sus talones y desapareció de su vista, toalla en mano. Notando por primera vez en un buen rato el frío que empezaba a sentir por el roce del viento contra su piel mojada, arrastró los pies (los viejos hábitos nunca mueren) hasta la puerta principal, que estaba entreabierta. Lástima. Le hubiera gustado demostrar lo bien que conocía las manías de su anfitriona abriendo con la llave de su propia casa… Se reprendió. Verdaderamente parecía extenuada…tensa a su alrededor. Entre ellos era todo tan…complicado, surrealista… Siempre lo había sido. Siempre había existido una barrera invisible, indestructible que les distanciaba, en Ann Harbour, antes del infarto, y, por supuesto, el muro se había duplicado en grosor y altura a raíz de que ella consintiera a Stacy el jugar a diseccionar su cuádriceps derecho. De que actuara como médico, fría y calculadora, en lugar de como amiga, como colega. De que entre las dos hubieran anulado su libre albedrío y hubieran decidido por él su futuro, lo que sería su vida para el resto de sus días.

Entró, con la precaución de limpiar la suela de sus deportivas en la alfombrilla de la entrada hasta que quedó perdida de barro y pétalos de florecillas pisoteadas. Ups. No recordaba aquella esterilla de su anterior visita, así que probablemente su dueña la habría desenterrado de la despensa de la limpieza y no le había dado tiempo de colocarle un letrero de neón para sugerirle amablemente que hiciera uso de ella si no deseaba perder en serio y definitivamente las dos piernas. Y estaba muy unido a ellas, la verdad, sobre todo ahora. Con el objetivo en mente de no ensuciar el impoluto pasillo, limpio, pulido, abrillantado y encerado. Apostaba lo que fuera a que Sanidad hubiera aprobado una licencia para comer de la mismísima taza del váter de la señora Decana.

Precisamente la encontró a oscuras, sentada en la cocina, las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa donde desayunaba y cenaba día tras día a solas con sus pensamientos.

– "Me temo que no tengo un cajón de mi armario destinado a socorrer a hombretones en apuros, y dudo que ni la más amplia de mis camisas pueda servirte más que de top", hizo una pausa. "Pero puedes utilizar el cuarto de baño, si lo necesitas. Está…", se mordió la lengua. Sabía de sobra la localización de cada una de las habitaciones de su casa. Desde su excursión-registro no había hecho ningún cambio salvo el arreglo de su tejado, así que podría haber dibujado él mismo un plano, con la memoria fotográfica que tenía. "En el armario del fondo hay más toallas. Aunque creo que te conocerás cada palmo de él…".

_Touché._

– "No hará falta. Sólo…", titubeó. Ella esbozó una sonrisa tirante. Gregory House nunca vacilaba. "¿Tienes secadora¿Algún sitio donde pueda…tender la camiseta hasta que se seque?".

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera hasta el pequeño cuarto, anexo a la cocina, donde hacía la colada. Tiró del pequeño hilo que colgaba de una bombilla y parpadeó la luz artificial. Frente a la lavadora había abierto un tendedero portátil, en el que apenas había el espacio justo para un par de micro-prendas más, entre los sujetadores y los pañuelos de cuello.

– "¿A qué esperas? Quítate la camiseta…", instó con demasiada urgencia, realzando las notas de irritación.

Las cejas de House ascendieron sugestivamente y ella soltó un bufido de incredulidad. "Aquí te aseguro que tardará menos en secarse. A no ser que prefieras que te meta en la secadora con camisa y todo, con el peligro de que encojas…".

Una fingida mueca horrorizada desfiguró sus facciones y se apresuró a deshacerse (con cierta dificultad de la camiseta, que parecía intimidada, rodeada entre tanto encaje y seda refinada, y prefería quedarse donde estaba.

Cuddy la robó de sus manos, sin dedicarle una sola mirada a su persona, y la volvió del derecho hábilmente para sujetarla con dos pinzas a la línea de plástico del tendedero.

– "Cuddy…".

– "¿Hm?", murmuró, mientras contemplaba su obra doméstica unos segundos, juzgándola y debatiendo consigo misma su valor.

– "¿Qué…qué ha sido de tu tratamiento de fertilidad?".

Todo estaba perfectamente en orden en el tendedero, pues las piezas de ropa yacían firmes y derechas como soldados de un regimiento… pero Cuddy pareció creer que estaba todo hecho un desastre y se tomó la libertad de hacer algunos cambios, colocando las piezas que estaban ya secas en una cesta que descansaba sobre la lavadora. Aunque probablemente el único objetivo de aquella estrategia ridícula fuera mantener las manos ocupadas con otra actividad que no fuera estrangularle.

– "Desistí en mi empeño de encontrar al donante perfecto. Llevabas razón", musitó como explicación. "Me di cuenta de que no sólo quería un hijo. Un hijo…sin una buena razón, o con el único fin de llenar el vacío de mi vida, es un capricho antinatural", imaginó cómo se estaría mordiendo el labio inferior, apurada. Ahora sí que no se atrevería a contarle nada acerca de aquella extraña alucinación. Le enclaustraría de por vida en el ala de Neurología. "Debería ser alguien a quien conozca, con quien mantenga una relación de aprecio y respeto, como sugeriste". No se le escapó el vibrato puesto por las notas de humildad y que había convertido sus palabras en una especie de agridulce e improvisada sinfonía. "Y no he encontrado a nadie que cumpla los requisitos y que se ofrezca voluntario para compartir la experiencia". Soltando la última pinza de la ropa en su caja, dio media vuelta, topándose de lleno con su pecho.

Quedaron petrificados en el instante, sin intentar ninguno de los dos dejar espacio al otro. House sintió el tibio aliento de aquella mujer, tan menuda y enérgica, justo debajo de la nuez de Adán. A la luz lechosa de aquella bombilla (lo menos sentimental y romántico que pudiera haberles reservado la providencia, si eso existía), reparó en demasiados detalles a la vez: cómo, sin los tacones, su disminuida estatura le daba una engañosa apariencia de fragilidad, la fragancia a vainilla que cargaban sus rizos oscuros, la ausencia de maquillaje, mostrándola más natural, casi etérea, las pestañas largas y oscuras realzando el azul verdoso de su mirada… revelándola más hermosa de lo que nunca antes se había parado a valorar… Detalles que, al pensar en ellos, desbocaron su corazón y le hicieron despeñarse hacia el vacío en una espiral vertiginosa de recuerdos, de otras conversaciones, de otros cruces de miradas, de gritos y de sonrisas, de insultos desafiantes y de frívolos flirteos que llevaban a ninguna parte pero que conformaban su día a día. Su pequeño campo de batalla y parque de recreo, donde las balas más certeras y dañinas eran a veces las de la honestidad que palpitaba en aquellos momentos en su pecho. Y en el de Lisa Cuddy.

Ella fue quien rompió el plácido silencio.

– "No creas que vas a ganar mi firma con tus no tan inocentes zalamerías, House", su voz temblaba pero mantuvo el tono de eficiencia que tanto admiraban los ricachones que hacían donaciones al hospital. "Esto es mucho más serio que alimentar tu ego o darte la razón una vez más. Te estás jugando…nos estamos jugando la vida de una persona. Esta vez no eres tú el conejillo de indias. La familia tiene derecho a saber lo que planeas hacer. Si consigues su consentimiento informado", y recalcó el adjetivo para que quedara claro que no aceptaría más que eso. "…y me presentas un informe detallando tu disparatada teoría, en qué pruebas te basas, el procedimiento, el tratamiento, las posibles consecuencias del mismo y la evolución del paciente… podrás administrarle los antifúngicos que pides. Pero ya puedes ir cursando el papeleo también para inscribir al paciente automáticamente en la lista de transplantes, porque va a necesitar un hígado nuevo como estés…".

Todo ocurrió en pocos segundos. El impulso de tomarla por los hombros y atraerla hacia sí se había hecho insostenible. Actuó, silenciando el sermón administrativo que pronunciaba con tanto ímpetu al posar sus labios en los de ella.

Percibía la suave tersura de su piel al acariciar sus hombros desnudos, cómo se habían erizado los vellos de sus brazos en el ascenso imparable de sus manos, el baile de los mechones negros cosquilleando su frente y la presión de sus dedos sobre su mejilla para tener mejor acceso a sus labios. Pero Cuddy se había quedado quieta, inerte, entre sus brazos. No reaccionaba. Ni le cruzó la cara, ni le apartó de sí de un empujón, ni tampoco respondía a su beso. _"Mierda"._ Incomodado (_mierdamierdamierdamierda_), la razón zarandeó al instinto y toda su confianza se esfumó por el agujero negro que había surgido y se expandía imparable en la boca del estómago. _"Estaba acabado…"._

Con lentitud dolorosa fue retirando todo contacto con ella, evitando su mirada. Tenía que escurrir el bulto y salir de allí antes de que le diera una patada en el culo o se pensara mejor su petición.

Cuando el aire empezó de nuevo a correr entre ellos, Cuddy pareció despertar del trance y le observó, entre dolida y extrañada. No había chispas coléricas en sus ojos sino una neblina lacrimosa que los tornaba vidriosos. Pasó a su lado como una exhalación, cubriéndose los labios con una mano y la otra abrazando su cintura en ademán protector.

No se molestó en detenerla. Tenía derecho a estar cabreada. _Joder._ Aunó fuerzas y siguió tras sus pasos, rumbo al dormitorio. Si tan afrontada se sentía por lo de aquel…estúpido…arrebato del momento y lo que había querido era frenar sus avances, indicarle sutilmente que se largase por donde había venido¿por qué demonios no había entornado siquiera la puerta de su dormitorio? De haberla hallado entreabierta o cerrada del todo, hubiera podido tener la excusa perfecta para volver a su propia casa con el rabo entre las piernas. Pero no. Doña Perfecta y Miss Orgullo y Prejuicio tenía que dejar el pabellón de la mujer independiente, autosuficiente y hierática bien alto, para que no se la notara ofendida o dolida- vulnerable - en ningún momento.

_For everything we know that's certain  
There is much we cannot see,  
So we choose to close the curtain,  
Never knowing what could have been_

_It's not too late, it's not too late, never too late_

Se quedó en el vano de la puerta. Vocalizar no podía ser tan difícil. Inspirar aire, hacer que vibraran las cuerdas vocales, expulsar aire por la boca y modularlo con ayuda de movimientos de la lengua en los lugares apropiados. Una chorrada, realmente…

– "Yo…Cuddy…Gracias…". Tenía la voca seca y ni la saliva conseguía deshacer el nudo en su garganta. "Será mejor que me vaya", atinó a decir. "Mañana tendrás eso en tu despacho cuando llegues".

Ella interrumpió su huida. Cortante. "Así que era eso. Tu pago por mi precio. Dios…y yo que…que". Un sonido, el híbrido entre un lamento y una carcajada despojada de gracia y buen humor, entrecortó la frase. "Que te estabas ofreciendo como donante, que era tu modo de dar las gracias, otra vez". Punzante. "Y era todavía peor", otra risa desgarrada. "Cumpliendo con las formalidades el tratamiento de tu paciente sería legítimo. No te estaría haciendo un favor". Quemante. "Si te referías a cualquier otro tipo de ayuda que te prestara en el pasado… déjame contarte un secreto". Aderezado con el ácido del limón. "No creas que dar el beneplácito a la ketamina fue únicamente un acto de caridad, porque confiaste en mí. Lo hice también por mí propio bien. Porque me dejaste confiar en ti, protegiste mi secreto. Te lo debía por eso y por algo más antiguo. Quería saldar nuestra deuda pendiente. Resarcir el «imperdonable» pecado que cometí contigo hace años. Mi traición, que tanto nos ha envenenado a ambos durante años". Y echando sal a las heridas. "Si lo de ahí fuera era tu modo de darme una vez más las gracias como tu cantinela habitual… No las quiero, House". A pocos metros ya de ella podía sentir perfectamente su temblor y el dolor que en oleabas abandonaba su cuerpo, emanando desde lo más hondo de su pecho (¿tanto tiempo había tenido aquello encerrado en su interior?), la agonía en su voz quebrada (¿tan torpe había sido él, el genio intuitivo y observador, que no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había atormentado realmente a aquella mujer?), incapaz de mantener la firmeza por más tiempo (y, oh, una parte de él…a pesar de todo, a pesar de que su alma vibraba en la misma sintonía del sufrimiento que ella, celebraba el momento con hiel, saciando la sed de justicia). "No las quiero", repitió, sin derramar testarudamente una sola lágrima y con una sonrisa postiza en los labios agrietados. "¿Querrías que te las devolviera para que pudieras dárselas a otra más desesperada que yo?".

Un escalofrío helado, como el tono de su voz pero candente como el pulso que palpitaba en sus sienes, le recorrió el espinazo en anticipación.

De puntillas, sin dejarle tiempo a protestar, Cuddy tomó su rostro entre las manos ansiosamente y capturó su labio inferior entre los suyos. Nada casto en el impulso. Y quien juega con fuego, acaba ardiendo en una pasión desatada, incontrolable, que es capaz de consumirlo todo a su paso, dejando sólo caos y ruinas desoladas. Una pasión que la destruiría a ella, a él, todo lo bueno entre ellos, todo el romanticismo, toda la admiración, y el respeto, y el candor, y la música. Y la confianza. Así había ocurrido con Stacy.

Y no podía permitirlo. No si estaba en su mano.

Acarició su espalda por encima del camisón, contando con destreza cada una de sus costillas al repasar su relieve. Sintió cómo la figura estilizada, deliciosamente femenina, tiritaba bajo su mano. Llegado a su destino, la aferró por la cintura en un arranque de posesividad, estrechándola contra su cuerpo y ofreciéndole el apoyo que necesitaba para alcanzar más fácilmente sus labios entreabiertos. Rindiéndose a ella por pura necesidad, suavizando gradualmente la fuerza de sus manos sobre es escurridizo raso que vestía sus caderas, devolvió su beso con igual fervor. Sus dedos resbalaban y se deslizaban, buscando la calidez de aquella piel de bronce, pero tropezaban una y otra vez con la sedosa confección. Haciendo oídos sordos a los mensajes de alarma que le enviaba la poca conciencia, que creía se habría ido disipando a lo largo de los años, asumió el reto de profanar la gloriosa sensualidad, tentadora, prohibida, inalcanzable, envuelta en aquel halo níveo e inmaculado. Despreocupado, libaba el néctar, fuerte y agridulce, que ella le brindaba con retorcida generosidad. Con regusto a menta, pero servido en helados cubitos que secretamente anhelaban ser derretidos. Té helado. Eso era Lisa Cuddy para él en esos momentos, el sabor reconfortante, nuevo, fresco que endulzaba su lengua y enardecía el paladar.

El vaivén agitado de la respiración de aquella mujer que parecía haber agotado todas sus reservas de recato y templanza le estremecía. Reticente, desvió sus labios para ganar perspectiva y algo de oxígeno para sus pulmones, rozando torpemente la nariz de Cuddy al separarse.

A Cuddy la cabeza le daba vueltas y más vueltas como en un carrusel de sensaciones, los vestigios del beso impregnando sus cinco sentidos. Las piernas le flaqueaban y notaba que el espacio se reducía sobre ella, la atrapa y encerraba en la cárcel de su propia creación al haber sucumbido a aquel deseo, por haber dejado que el resentimiento mostrara cuan débil era realmente de espíritu… y hubiera desnudado su verdadero secreto ante él. Y, quizás sin burla o mala intención, él la humillaría definitivamente con su abandono. Con un "lo siento" o con evasivas, fingiendo a la mañana siguiente que nada había ocurrido aquella fatídica noche. El perfecto orden que había impuesto para dar estabilidad a su vida se venía abajo y hacía añicos, y las esquirlas se le clavaban tan hondo en el centro del pecho que le costaba respirar, así que el aire entraba y salía por sus fosas nasales tan rápidamente que ni apenas entraba nada en sus pulmones, que gemían dolientes. Se había vuelto loca. Comenzó a sentirse dominada por el terror, las garras del pánico la desgarraban sin piedad reabriendo viejas heridas mal cicatrizadas. Y, sin embargo, él seguía abrazándola con infinita ternura. _Hasta que vuelva en sí_, se repetía angustiada, y advirtiera que era la morena equivocada. Entonces maquinaría una excusa para zafarse de aquella incómoda y delicada situación. Y ella quedaría maltrecha como una muñeca de trapo, desdeñada, rota, su fe y su orgullo pisoteados en las baldosas inmaculadas de su habitación… Pero (y todavía podía saborearle en su boca, en sus labios húmedos e hinchados por su mutuo furor), su lado irracional no se arrepentía de haber querido satisfacer el hambre de sus labios y la sed de su aliento. Si se había condenado a los abismos del infierno no se quedaría sin probar las semillas de granada. No tenía pecados que purgar salvo el de querer ahogarse en su mirada azul, entregar todo y reservarse nada. Cuddy, vencida, aceptando el inevitable error que era amar a aquel hombre, se dejó llevar al fin por la intoxicante masculinidad que la embriagaba y la atractiva frialdad de su piel, aún húmeda de la camiseta. Apoyó, agotada, subyugada, la frente a la altura de su esternón. Envidiaba su entereza.

– "¿Desde cuándo…?", preguntó House en apenas un hilo de voz, grave, ronca, que le erizó el vello de la nuca. Ella no se inmutó. No respondía. No quería. _No me obligues a afrontar lo que he hecho, _rogaba en silencio. El médico miró al techo un segundo, fijando su atención en la lámpara de forja que pendía a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, e inspiró profundamente, sopesando cuidadosamente todo lo que estaba en juego y tomando una resolución. No iba a ser fácil convencerla. Con fastidio y mucha fuerza de voluntad, logró desenredar sus manos de su cintura. Casi al mismo tiempo le pareció sentir, con impotencia, un goteo incesante que caía en su pecho y rodar por él, dejando un efímero reguero de tibia humedad. No había pretendido sonar…brusco.

– "Desde siempre", susurró contra su piel. "Ni siquiera tú escapas a la necia ceguera de los hombres, House".

Tomó su barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice de una mano y la alzó con determinación, para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos y desentrañar el misterio que era aquella persona bullente de contrariedades. La Doctora Lisa Cuddy, segunda de su promoción, implacable Decana, gerente calculadora. Joven, hermosa, brillante, íntegra. El mito de la mujer-ejecutiva, de la mujer liberada encadenada a su propio éxito, que se cree incompleta. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en la comisura de sus ojos abnegados, la rebasaban y descendían con una cruel lentitud por sus pómulos altos y marcados. Las enjugó en una caricia apenas imperceptible, que la hizo volver el rostro hacia ella para perseguirla y recuperarla.

– "Nunca dijiste nada¿cómo iba a saberlo?", se justificó pobremente, mientras el roce de sus largos dedos intentaba transmitir todo aquello que sentía y que no sabía o recordaba ya cómo traducir en palabras. Y ella parecía entender su frustración, porque sonreía tristemente, en un patético reflejo de su propia expresión facial.

– "No tenía derecho a enamorarme de ti. Estaba…ella. Te hacía feliz. Y yo aprendí a conformarme. Me acabé acostumbrando a la soledad". Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de hacer retroceder la nueva ola de sal tras sus párpados. "Hubiera querido aplastarle el cuello con mis mejores tacones de aguja cuando se marchó como lo hizo. Rematarla cuando regresó con Mark". Cuddy se mordió la lengua al reparar en las arrugas que se formaban en su frente. Se humedeció los labios, tanteando y buscando las palabras adecuadas. "Creí que me odiabas. Que siempre me odiarías por lo que le consentí que hiciera contigo. Por haber sido la artífice de la idea maquiavélica que nunca hubieras aprobado. Por traicionarte".

House rememoró aquellos primeros días, como una vieja película en blanco y negro proyectada a cámara lenta en el interior de su cabeza. Contempló el indescriptible dolor, la ira que había desatado y con que había expulsado a Stacy de su corazón, el trato mordaz y vejatorio a su mejor amigo durante la sesiones de rehabilitación en las que descargaba su frustración… la sobria indiferencia, deliberadamente cruel, a quien había sido su médico y había actuado lícitamente como tal. Su colega. Su amiga. Su Cuddy. Recordó cómo el cariz de sus comentarios (cuando los regalaba) se había vuelto arisco, los insultos habían perdido toda inocencia y eran abiertamente virulentos.

– "Te perdoné tan pronto como conseguí caminar de nuevo, volver al trabajo, cuando os demostré a todos que no iba a permitir que me postrarais en una silla de ruedas durante meses…". Dibujó la curvatura de sus labios con el mimo un Pigmalión esculpiendo las facciones de su Galatea. "Y claro que te odio. Con todas mis fuerzas. Cada vez que sacas el látigo, confiscas mi yoyó y me obligas a atender todos esos casos insulsos en la consulta…", murmuró enfurruñado.

El sonido de su risa nerviosa alivió el peso que le oprimía el pecho.

– "Y…«eso de ahí fuera»", comenzó, refiriéndose a sus palabras anteriores, aunque despojándolas de la frialdad que ella había utilizado. La hizo sonrojarse. "…como lo de «aquí dentro», al menos para mí, no ha sido ningún juego de manipulación, ni la fantasía de un obseso sexual… Te agradezco enormemente la confianza que has depositado siempre en mí, a pesar de ser tan…como mi madre me parió. Sabes que detesto los elogios baratos y aún más el tener que dar las gracias a nadie. Pero quizás debiera haberlo hecho contigo. Por contratarme cuando todos los hospitales del este me tenían en su lista negra por cretino indolente. Por tolerar mis coqueteos con la vicodina, mis corazonadas imposibles con los casos, por no darme la patada cuando Vogler se largó con sus millones…". Cuddy arrugó la nariz. Vaya, todavía seguía cumpliendo penitencia por eso. "Y, por supuesto, no el menos importante por estar en último lugar, el haber hecho posible que me indujeran el coma disociativo. Mi pierna te lo querría estar agradeciendo constantemente, así que intento que no se emocione demasiado. Cualquiera sabe…cuánto va a durar esto". Suspiró resignado y recibió un apretón solidario en el antebrazo por su parte. "También tendría que agradecerte que me contaras tu secreto y permitieras hacerme partícipe de él…". Ella quiso interrumpirle pero no la dejó. "No. Espera que termine y ahora hablas tú, que pierdo el hilo. Admito que hasta que me confesaste lo del tratamiento, creía que escarbaba en tu basura…". Ignoró la exclamación ahogada. "…porque me preocupaba que decidieras romperle el corazoncito al pobre Jimmy. Y lo cierto es que me envenenaba que hubieras pensado en él como posible donante, o, aún peor, en el rubicundo pelirrojo con pésimo gusto musical… Bach es mucho mejor compositor de Mozart. Como Los Rolling versus Aerosmith. Debiste haberme consultado primero a un experto, antes de herir mi orgullo gravemente, doctora". Se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. "Así que al final llegué a la inquietante conclusión de que… o bien me odiabas y/o te disgustaba hasta el punto de no considerarme apto para afrontar la paternidad, o… que nunca te atreverías a concederme una sesión de casting para comprobarlo porque te caía demasiado bien y, prejuzgándome, dabas por un hecho rotundo mi negativa a tu proposición". Cuddy desvió la mirada. Le valía como confirmación a sus sospechas. "Ridículo la verdad. Porque te habría dado el sí con toda libertad, por ser tú, sin chantajes sorpresa, sin obligaciones, sin ataduras, de habérmelo pedido. Porque sería un honor ser el padre de tu hijo, Lisa. Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio y sus pequeños soldaditos en plena forma, que te conozca bien, que haya vislumbrado lo que escondes debajo de la bata y de tus trajes de Gucci, aparte de un cuerpazo que quita las penas, ese corazón valiente y enérgico, que todo lo que ama lo acoge con pasión… se sentiría un privilegiado de ser el elegido para concebir a esa criatura. Del modo que fuera. Con el grado de implicación que tú dispusieras". Lloraba, pero esta vez la sonrisa amplia y luminosa dejaba claro que comprendía perfectamente su ofrecimiento. "No te besé como un gesto de paz o de acción de gracias. No para comprar tus favores burocráticos… por apetecible que sea el pago, te garantizo que no caería tan bajo por un paciente. Cuddy, no somos dos chiquillos enemistados y sabes que no hago nada sin un buen motivo, sin fijarme un objetivo egoísta que me beneficie de algún modo. Te besé porque me apetecía. Porque sentía que era lo correcto. Porque no pude evitarlo. Y porque creí que lo disfrutarías: las mujeres no se cansan de derretirse cuando las beso…". Falsamente indignada, le propinó un codazo. "Está bien, está bien…quizás esté un poco desentrenado. Espero que me ayudes con eso…", dijo a media voz en el tono más sugerente de su registro.

Aquello fue chocolate caliente para ella. Una vez degustado quiso más. Mientras su mano izquierda descendió para posarse a la altura de su corazón taquicárdico, el bum-bum un eco ensordecedor que marcaba el ritmo de su propio frenesí, la otra mano, pálida y pequeña aventurera, se deslizó con total confianza por el borde de su mandíbula. Sin prisas pero sin pausa, parecía afanarse por leer e interpretar los enigmas de su persona, o, por lo menos, de grabar a fuego en su memoria, como un souvenir o un recuerdo que la acompañara en sus noches solitarias, la áspera textura de su mejilla. Tuvo el atrevimiento de detenerse a besar los hoyuelos que se formaban junto a la comisura de sus labios sonrientes, pero finalmente la mano se acomodó en su nuca, enroscándose entre los mechones cortos de pelo, y le acercaron a ella. Oh, el roce con sus labios era irresistible, adictivo, picaba como un aguijón traicionero que la paralizaba y pinchaba como las espinas mientras devoraba sin tregua su boca. No supieron nunca quién de los dos había iniciado el tango frenético que les hizo caer enredados en la acolchada cama, quién había avanzado y quién no había retrocedido para seguir la llamada del otro.

Los largos rizos se desparramaron en abanico, como una tormenta, sobre la almohada y, escapando de la mirada verdemar que le atravesaba como un rayo con su intensidad, enterró el rostro entre sus cabellos. Reclinado sobre ella, inspiró su fragancia y enredó sus dedos entre los mechones oscuros, inclinando la cabeza para besar el pulso que latía en su sien. Cuddy quería corresponder a sus caballerosas atenciones y buscaba infatigable recoger el beso directamente de sus labios, re-explorar el nuevo territorio de su boca… No obstante, y ahí la caballerosidad se tornaba picaresca, aprovechaba la flaqueza de sus fuerzas, cuando, cada vez que mordisqueaba el lobulillo de su oreja, se veía obligada por puro reflejo a girar la cabeza en la dirección opuesta, exhibiendo más piel y carne hipersensible. Y él no se quejaba, encantado con su estatus y servilismo, se entretenía conquistando cada milímetro del largo camino hasta el ángulo de su mandíbula, raspando con su barba y luego suavizando la ardiente quemazón con besos húmedos y una parsimonia que a ella se le antojó una tortura.

Se tomó la justicia por su mano, improvisando una represalia a la altura de su provocación. Era consciente de que llevaba cierta ventaja, para su beneficio, en lo que a desnudez se refería y sus manos encontraron en trepar por su torso un excitante pasatiempo. Al pasar por su costado, las yemas de sus dedos levitaron sobre el lugar exacto donde, sin necesidad de comprobarlo, sabía que se hallaba la segunda de las tres cicatrices que contaban su historia. La de los dos. La de un final y la de un comienzo prometedor. Él percibió tu titubeo y claudicó de su empeño de hacerla enloquecer con los juegos de su lengua sobre la curva grácil de su cuello, labrando muescas en el alabastro. Se recostó de lado junto a ella, flexionó el codo y apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano, sin perder detalle de la expresión de su rostro sonrosado. Había pillado a la vieja y malquerida culpabilidad "in fraganti" de nuevo; exasperado, buscaba la manera de hacerle entender, de una vez por todas, que ella no había empuñado el arma que había infligido aquellas heridas. Que, después de todo, no había sido nadie sino precisamente ella la que había acabado salvándole del dolor, del peligroso y atractivo arrullo de la morfina en sus noches solitarias.

Ella se le adelantó, acercándose a su oído, inclinándose sobre él con movimientos elegantes y calculados, como todo lo que ella hacía.

– "Sé que no fue culpa mía, House", susurró. Y pronunció su apellido tan dulcemente, con una confianza tal, que bien hubieran podido ser los mismísimos fonemas de su nombre de pila. "No sufras. Sólo pensaba que la próxima vez podrías pedir alguna más sexy y heroica, como la de Harrison Ford", le dedicó un mohín atrevido mientras una uña manicuraza le arañaba con suavidad el mentón donde se suponía debería encontrarse su capricho estético. Y, antes de que se desvaneciera el rastro de aquella débil presión sobre su barba, Cuddy posó en ella sus labios con ternura, arrastrándolos perezosamente hasta el ángulo de su boca, sobre sus labios… No tuvo más opción que ser hospitalario, invitar a pasar a la lengua que, tibia y ansiosa, tocaba insistente a su puerta, buscando la hendidura por donde deslizarse y entrelazarse con la suya.

Sabía que era por eso por lo que le gustaba tantísimo darle órdenes y machacarlo con las horas de consulta. Oh, el poder afrodisíaco de la autoridad… Le tenía confinado en aquella posición, boca arriba y expectante. Sólo faltaban las esposas y las ataduras de cuero amarrándolo al cabecero de forja a imitación de las antiguallas del siglo XIX. Sin embargo, a más presión, a más fricción, el resto de su cuerpo pareció descongelarse progresivamente, despertar, resucitar. Salía del sopor y de la sorpresa en que había quedado atrapado tras las muestras de extraordinaria devoción que aquella mujer le rendía. Magistralmente, largas manos de pianista ejecutaron arpegios pulsando las teclas adecuadas, con experta maestría, sobre la piel de la cara posterior de su pierna. Dispuesto a colonizar la firmeza de sus muslos. Colándose bajo el borde de puntillas del camisón, inquietos y traviesos, dedos índices de rockero inconformista, encallecidos por la rudeza del roce de una antigua amante, de cuerdas recias y voz esplendorosa, entretejieron las cuerdas del pliegue posterior de su rodilla. Lanzando notas y matices, arrancando una melodía de suspiros. Música para sus oídos.

Y ella deseaba ser su musa aquella noche. Y en las venideras. Inspirarle, aprender su arte, compartirlo con él. Perderse en la oda de su infinita creatividad, soñar el concierto de la madrugada. Llenar las líneas del pentagrama vacío que les había predestinado la vida. Le acariciaba el pelo al tiempo que se daba a conocer, con toda pompa y formalidad, a la cicatriz que cruzaba longitudinalmente en paralelo al pulso de su carótida. Incluso ahora, en el preludio del nocturno que juntos interpretaban por vez primera, sin partitura y con sus cuerpos como únicos instrumentos, ella le retaba, le exigía y conseguía mantenerle a raya como había venido haciendo en los más de diez años que se conocían. Los suaves bucles saltaban y se mecían, perfumándolo todo a vainilla, menta y canela, y su mano avanzaba imparable llegando a terreno familiar. Pellizcó, apretando la mandíbula para no acompañar el gemido que brotó de su garganta de una carcajada de su propia cosecha. "Somos viejos conocidos", declaró inocentemente. "Es de buena educación saludar…". Ella mordisqueó y no reprimió la risa satisfecha al notar su súbita inspiración y el estremecimiento que le sacudió. Él masajeó el glúteo enrojecido, ella aceptó la disculpa, sopló y besó sobre la marca apenas imperceptible de sus incisivos.

– "Abusadora…", se lamentó con el tono mustio e infantil de un chiquillo desvalido al que unos matones le han robado la merienda en la puerta del colegio. "Me parece que aquí se está cometiendo una ligera injusticia, doctora, porque las cosas no andan tan ecuánimes como dictan las reglas del juego…", protestó mientras su mirada se perdía en el abismo de su escote y su mano amenazaba con hacer desaparecer el problema de un simple tirón. _Cómo podía algo tan sumamente minúsculo causar tantos quebraderos de cabeza_, se preguntaba, importunado. "O quizás es que tiene algún extraño y perverso fetiche en su cama…¿Defiende la discriminación positiva en los asuntos de alcoba?". La aludida hizo un chasquido de desaprobación, y el sonido reverberó en la cruz del pecho. Alzó las cejas y, tras unos segundos de meditación, labios fruncidos en un mohín de consideración, Cuddy se encogió de hombros, admitiendo que, por una vez, no iba a discutirle tan nimio detalle. Sus manos se dispusieron a retirar la prenda ofensiva, pero fueron detenidas a mitad de camino con muda reprobación. Medio incorporado en la cama, recuperó el dominio de la situación, el peso de su cuerpo y la agradable presión de sus manos recostándola sin oposición. Un tirante cayó con gracia, sudor, calor, azúcar moreno espolvoreada en el relieve de una clavícula; el hombro del lado opuesto era moldeado, su curvatura una orbe perfecta recortada contra la colcha de hilo, convertida en la tela de araña en la que yacían prendidos. Prendidos en más de un sentido.

El aleteo de las mariposas salvajes que habían habitado, hibernando, en su abdomen, luchaban ahora violentamente por liberarse. Con más fuerza de la que se creía capaz, y de la que hubiera sido necesaria, asió su rostro y lo elevó para besarle largo y tendido.

– "Hazlo ahora o arrepiéntete para siempre", murmuró en su boca. Alzó los brazos para que la ayudara a deshacerse del camisón por la cabeza. Una vez lanzó despiadadamente aquella satánica creación de lencería femenina a los pies de la cama se despreocupó para siempre de él al comprobar que tenía cuestiones más interesantes entre manos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se le encajó en la garganta ante la figura estilizada, crema, melocotón y trazo curvilíneo, desnudo, voluptuoso y de los ojos verdes que, impacientados, aguardaban su veredicto. Con partes iguales de anhelo, deseo y aprehensión, quizás, pues vibraba, no estaba seguro si por el aire tibio cargado de átomos excitados que hacía ondear las cortinas del dormitorio o por el magnetismo y la excitación de su propia mirada.

– "Vive l'égalité…", sonrió con aprobación. "…et la différence". Aquella visión prendió la pólvora que hizo explosionar toda noción de lo que no fuera el "aquí" y el "ahora" para ambos. La espiral sin fin que sólo iba a conducirles al punto más elevado tras el que no habría retorno.

El valle entre sus senos se convirtió en el rincón fascinante al que dedicarle más compases y el talento lingüístico con que había sido bendecido. La respiración entrecortada de Cuddy y los sonidos guturales que nacían en la boca de su estómago pusieron música a su rodeo y su descenso rumbo al sur. Ansioso por recorrer su mundo, conocer cada rincón sensible al roce, al cosquilleo en sus costados, su pizzicato bajo el elástico y el encaje. Manos de uñas cortas, eficientes, pintadas de marfil revolviendo su pelo como amonestación por la osadía de sus dedos. Cada peca descubierta le ganaba una insignia al mérito, un suspiro embelesado.¿Encontraba un nuevo lunar, lo hacía suyo? Era condecorado con honores, probándolo una banda de cinco líneas rojas arañadas en su piel en el espacio entre sus escápulas. El ombligo y el talle estrecho, suaves, apetecibles, contaban una historia de necesidad y esperanza, de sueños y luces, que habían venido para quedarse. La tensión en los muslos torneados hablaba a sus manos canallas, tentadas, de una urgencia apremiante que clamaba ser saciada. Como el delicioso arqueo de su espalda, en sintonía con la reacción de su propio cuerpo.

Tocata y fuga en todas las escalas.

Prendas a las que arrebataron con crueldad el calor de la piel, que volaron y fueron tragadas por la oscuridad del rincón más olvidado. Pulsión, presión, fuego. Fuego en la piel. Bajo ella. Fuego en el aire. El aire era fuego. No había otro patrón para aquel baile frenético. Caderas salieron al encuentro de su pelvis, - la duda de un microsegundo, fría, médica, previsora; decisión tomada casi sin procesar la realidad pero con completa confianza y seguridad; sin contrato, pero sellada con el beso en su frente y la mano trémula acariciando el dismorfismo de su muslo. Movimiento, flexión, extensión, contacto, fricción electrificante, gratificante. Una pierna buscó anclaje en torno a sus caderas, encaramándose a ellas, y el ritmo aumentó, las cuerdas vibraron, la percusión tronó con los rayos azules que surcaban el cielo gris de Jersey, partiendo la noche, la sección de viento que los alzaba al súmmum, _in crescendo_ (el staccato de su aliento en tus pulmones mientras exhalas el que será su próxima inspiración). Del Todo a la Nada en cinco segundos. Cinco segundos de caída libre al vórtice del clímax, funambulistas de puntillas sobre la cuerda floja, atentos al traspiés que les sumiría en el vacío que lo llenaría todo. Murió ella y él, poco después, incapaz de resistir su pérdida, se suicidó sobre su cuerpo. La muerte más dulce… y él podía atestiguarlo. Nada. Una nada difusa. Nada que no fuera calidez y sal y pimienta. El éxtasis concentrado sobre una base de vainilla y detergente floral. Del aroma sólo definible con su nombre, la nota clara, límpida, pero enérgica del carrillón. La fragancia del aloe y la intensidad asfixiante del sudor entremezclado en el abrazo que se hizo eterno.

Y fue como renacer por segunda vez en tres meses. Abrir los ojos y respirar hondo, exhausto y algo desorientado, pero completo. Sin dolor, ni en el cuerpo ni en el alma, satisfecho, en paz consigo mismo y con el universo. Había caído rendido, la cabeza descansando sobre su pecho acogedor. Recordando la desproporción entre la relación estatura/peso entre los dos, procuró rodar y caer a su lado en la cama, para buscar su propio sitio, sin invadir el de ella. Pero su cabeza quedó atrás, retenida por la mano de Cuddy, que parecía pasárselo en grande enroscando mechones de su pelo apelmazado por el sudor en torno a su dedo índice.

No esperaría que se quedara a pasar la noche allí, _¿no?_

Tenía que rellenar los malditos formularios para pedir las pruebas, hablar con la familia del señor Ameba y…

Alzó la vista esperando encontrarse con el verde chispeante que lo clavaría en el sitio y le obligaría a permanecer allí como una mantis religiosa desafiante hasta las siete en punto, cuando sonara el despertador. En su lugar la encontró con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa plácida en el rostro.

No pudo sino acariciar la mejilla aún arrebolada y, con una punzada de remordimientos, presenciar cómo las largas pestañas batían con el parpadeo. Aún algo entornados, le observó, expectante, dándole tiempo a maquinar su plan de fuga.

Una especie de broma privada tiró de la comisura de los labios encarnados y, antes de que pudiera insinuar nada acerca del trabajo, ella habló con el mismo tono diligente de siempre, pero empapado de una ronquera almibarada que cayó sobre él como lo hubiera hecho un rayo de sol que hubiera entrado por la ventana.

– "Que no se te olvide el informe detallado, House. En mi mesa. A primera hora".

Se inclinó para besarla de lleno en los labios, dispuesto a borrar la sonrisa presuntuosa de su rostro. Pero se lo pensó dos veces, desviándose de su destino en el último momento. Fastidiada por haber quedado besando el aire, se incorporó en la cama, y recreando la estampa de una auténtica diablesa cabreada. Una maraña de rizos negros coronaban su mueca de falso enojo, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo, mientras le vio investigar el paradero de sus bóxers y de su pantalón corto, vestirse y prepararse para salir de la habitación a por su camiseta.

Se paró en el umbral de la puerta entreabierta.

– "Créeme", la miró sonriente de arriba a abajo. "No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera. Ahora te debo algo más interesante, divertido y especial que unos aburridos documentos oficiales…".

A los pocos minutos, con su pérfido guiño grabado en la retina y el corazón en un puño, Lisa Cuddy le escuchó trastear entre las macetas de su porche –tintineo metálico- y el sonido seco, reconfortante, de sus zapatillas deportivas alejándose al trote por el camino de entrada.

Suspiró aliviada, hundiendo la nariz en la almohada que aún preservaba su olor.

_Slowly rocking the baby's bed  
He strokes it's head and whispers  
And though it hears him,  
It keeps smiling and kicks it's feet  
Somewhere out there is a life,  
A lifetime made for living  
So it holds on fast, it ain't going nowhere_

_For some it's not too late,  
It's not too late  
For some it's never too late  
For some it's not too late  
It's not too late  
For some its never too late_

**The End ;)**

_N/T (): _Traducción del francés: "Viva la Igualdad...y la Diferencia".


End file.
